Lilian Rose
by Redberry Greenleaf
Summary: [Chapter 12 up!] Lil is the daughter of Governor Swann and halfsister of Elizabeth. Her mother, before her death, wrote a letter to Swann. After her death, it is up to Lil to deliver it. What adventures will follow? How does Jack Sparrow fit in? first fic
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

_A/N: Hey, this is my first try at posting, so I hope you like it. I know the language seems weird, but it improves in later chapters._

_Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any characters from there (nuts!), but characters like Lil are mine.

* * *

_

Chapter 1: The Letter

I ne'er really knew me da very well, prob'ly 'cause 'e didn' know I was 'is child. Me mum ne'er tol' me why I couldn' talk te 'im, or go te 'im. All she'd say is "That's yer da, Lil," and she'd nod in his direction. I knew lots _of_ him, like 'e's the Gov'nor of Port Royal, and tha' 'e ne'er married me mum, and that I 'ave a half-sister named 'Liz'beth.

When me mum became sick, she tol' me te work 'ard an' find a 'usband. Right 'fore she died she made me promise te give me da a letter. I 'ad no idea wha' to do. Me da was of the higher class, where me mum and me were in the lesser class. I wouldn' be allowed te just walk up te 'im an' give 'im the letter. The doctor tol' me that me mum left everythin' te me, includin' the 'ouse an' everythin' in it. It was good te know I still 'ad a roof o'er me 'ead. After mum was buried, I went through 'er things as a form of cleansin'. I cried as I went through 'er stuff. When I opened 'er trunk, I found a beau'iful blue dress tha' I'd ne'er seen 'fore. There was a note on top o' it, which read "Wear this te yer da's, Lil." I guessed she'd planned fer a while o' how I was te dress when I finally went te me da.

I waited a few days te see me da. Mostly 'cause I missed me mum, an' 'cause I was scared. Finally I knew I 'ad te go, so I put the dress on, fixed me hair, and took the letter to the Gov'nor's mansion. Te me surprise, they let me in the 'ouse. I found meself waitin' in the parlor while a servant went te get me da'. I was not alone fer long though. Mr. Turner soon joined me as 'e waited fer 'Lis'beth. The smith was courtin' 'er, but 'e 'ad te wait in the parlor fer 'er, jus' like I 'ad te wait fer me da. 'E didn' seem te notice me, until a maid tol' me the Gov'nor was comin' shortly. Mr. Turner then turned te me.

"You are here to see the Governor?" 'e asked with a sligh' smile.

"Aye, sir," I replied.

"So am I," 'e said, 'is smile fadin'.

"Beggin' yer pardon, sir, but I though' ye was here fer 'Liz'beth."

"I am," 'e replied with a curious look on 'is face. "You look familiar to me. Have we met?"

"Nay, sir. Ye may 'ave seen me in passin'."

"What is your name?"

"Lil."

"Short for-"

"Lilian."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thank'ee."

"And your last?"

I was abou' te answer when the maid came te me rescue. I followed 'er te the Gov'nor's office. Along the way she tol' me 'e'd rather see me in 'is office. When I entered 'e asked me te sit, so I did.

"What is your business here?" 'e asked.

"I 'ave a letter fer ye, sir," I replied, handin' 'im the letter.

'E read it, then looked at me closely. "It can't be!" 'e exclaimed.

"Wha' sir?"

"Who sent you here with this nonsense? Who is behind this charade?"

"Me mum, sir?"

"Where is she?" 'e demanded.

"Dead, sir."

"Her name?"

"Catherine Miller."

I though' 'e was gonna faint. 'E turned very white. "Then it is true."

"Wha' sir?"

"How can this be? Why didn't she tell me?"

"Sir?"

"You are my first born child!" 'e sounded glad, and sad. "This is wonderful! What is your name?"

"Lil."

"Full name, please?"

"Lilian Rose Miller."

"Lilian Rose Swann!" 'e exclaimed. "I loved your mother dearly, but our parents married us off to other people. I wanted to marry her, really, I did, but neither of our parents would allow it. You must be a result of that night…" 'e trailed off. "Lilian, you must live here with Elizabeth and myself. I insist!"

"Aye, sir, if ye wish," I paused. "But I 'ave a 'ome."

"You may keep it, but I want you to stay so we can get to know you."

"Aye, sir."

"I'll get somebody to help you move your belongings here."

"Thank'ee, sir."

"I'll do that now. The sooner, the better."

I nodded. 'E walked with me te the door o' 'is office. 'E said somethin' te a servant, which walked down the 'all, and came back quickly, followed by Commodore Norrington.

* * *

_A/N: Other chapters to follow, if school isn't too hectic. Reviews might mean motivation..._


	2. Chapter 2: Elizabeth

_A/N: Haism! It's been awhile, but my life has been quite hectic these past few months._

**_American Drama:_ **_Thanks for being my first (and only) reviewer:) I haven't quite decided who the romance is with yet, but I will tell you there is a small bit with the Commodore, but it doesn't last._

_Disclaimer: Alas, POTC is not mine, it belongs to the wonderful and creativepeople at Disney.

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Elizabeth

"Ah, Commodore!" da' exclaimed.

"Yes, Governor?"

"I was just sending for you."

"Oh?" the man eyed me curiously.

"I would like you to accompany Lilian here to her home to gather some belongings, then to return her here."

"Yes, sir."

"Go along, Lilian," da' said as 'e moved me out the door with the man.

I followed 'im to the carriage, where 'e 'elped me in.

"Pardon me askin', sir, but what's yer name?" I asked as we settled in an' the carriage moved.

"Commodore Norrington. Yours?"

"Lilian Mil-I mean Swann."

"Swann? Are you a cousin of Elizabeth's?" 'e asked.

"Nay, sir. I'm 'er older sister."

"How is that?" 'e asked with sudden int'rest.

"I was born two year's 'fore she was. Da' wanted to marry me mum, but couldn' so she raised me alone."

"I see," he said plainly. Moments later we arrived a' me 'ouse. "You live here?"

"Aye sir," I said proudly. "It's me 'ome."

'E followed me inside quietly, an' watched as I put me stuff an' me mum's stuff into 'er ol' trunk. Soon 'e grabbed the trunk an' carried it to the carriage, an' we were on our way back to me da's. I found it odd that one day I 'ad a mum an' no da', an' the next I on'y had me da'.

At me new 'ome I 'ad a 'uge room that was almos' as big as me 'ouse. I felt silly, like I was imposin' or somethin'. After havin' me trunk brought up, da' sent a maid in to check on me. 'Er name was Jesse, and she said she was to clean me up an' make me proper. She took me clothes away and put me in a bath! It was nice, but odd at the same time. At 'ome with mum we couldn't afford a tub to bathe in, let alone extra water. Once I was in, she went away an' came back with a corset, and a dress.

She dried me off, then put me in the bloody corset, an' laced it up tight. I tol' 'er I couldn' breathe, an' all she said was "Good." Then she put the dress on me an' fixed me 'air up. I felt so elegan' an' proper, an' somewhat faint. Another maid came in an' said me da' wanted to see me, so I followed 'er to the dinin' room where 'e was seated. 'Liz'beth, Mr. Turner, and Commodore Norrington were sittin' with 'im. They all looked at me with open mouths.

"Lilian, you look marvelous!" da' exclaimed. "Come, sit down," 'e indicated to a chair. As I sat down, their mouths closed.

"Thanks da'," I replied.

'E exchanged glances with Commodore Norrington. "Have you met Elizabeth, Lilian?"

"Nay, sir."

"Elizabeth, this is your sister, Lilian."

"Sister?" she gasped.

"Well, half-sister. Two years older than you," da' smiled proudly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she ranted.

"I didn't know until this morning."

"You cheated on mother? How could you!" 'Liz'beth cried.

"It happened before your mother and I were married."

Lucky for us, the food came righ' after 'e said that, so 'Liz'beth was quieted. We ate in silence, an' when we were done, Commodore Norrington spoke.

"That was delicious," 'e said as 'e placed 'is napkin back on the table.

"Yes, it was," da' agreed.

"Miss Lilian, I was wondering if you would care to accompany me on a walk. Perhaps I'll show you the gardens?" Commodore Norrington asked.

I looked at da', not sure where 'e wanted me, and 'e nodded. "Aye, sir," I agreed. I was about to get up from me chair, when I felt a hand on me arm.

"I'll help you," Commodore Norrington said. I let 'im lead me from the table like I was a real lady, an' out o' the room, too.

"Beggin' your pardon, Commodore, but 'ow do you know the house?" I asked. I 'ad to wonder why 'e knew the gardens, and the way to them.

"After the pirates had invaded and destroyed the Port, I came to help the Governor assess the damage," 'e explained, as though it was the most obvious thing in the wo'ld.

"Oh. I r'member that."

'E opened the door to the garden an' offered 'is arm, which I cautiously took 'old of.

"Commodore, wha' 'appened to the pirates?" I asked.

"They died, of course."

"Sparrow, too?"

'Is eyes became steely at the mention o' the rogue's name. "I let him go."

"'Ave ye 'eard o' 'im since?"

"No," 'e replied. 'E paused then changed the subject. "How do you like it here?"

"It's wonderful," I replied as we walked to a big tree in the garden.

"I think you'll find it quite comfortable here."

"I 'ope so."

"I'm sure you will," 'e smiled, before leadin' me to the flowers. "I wonder if it is safe to go back in," 'e mused, as we got closer to the door to go back in.

"I don' 'ear anythin'," I stated, as I pressed me ear on the door. 'E opened the door and led me to the dinin' room to find da' and Mr. Turner talkin' quietly.

"Lilian, Commodore, have a seat," da' greeted, indicatin' to some chairs.

Commodore seated me, then sat beside me. "Is 'Liz'beth okay?" I asked.

"Well, she's angry at me no doubt, but I'm sure she'll be fine," da' sighed.

"It's getting late," Mr. Turner announced, a little nervously, "I should go."

"Thanks for coming," da' said, soundin' bored.

"It was nice to meet you, Lilian," Mr. Turner tol' me. "Commodore," he acknowledged, 'fore leavin'.

"I'm gettin' tired too," I said after he'd left. "I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Sleep well," da' said as 'e patted me 'and.

"Thanks for showin' me the gardens, Commodore," I said as I stood up. 'E nodded, so I went to me new room. The maid, Jesse, came in jus'

after I did.

"'Ow was dinner miss?" she asked.

"Great!" I exclaimed.

"Louie'll be glad to hear that," she replied as she 'elped me undress. "He's the cook."

"Oh," I acknowledged. "Jesse, 'ow old are ye?"

"Fifteen, Miss," she stated, unlacin' me corset.

"On'y a few years younger than meself. I'm twenty."

"So what's the Commodore like?" She asked, soundin' full o' interest.

"'E seems nice," I said as she helped me into a chair and began combin' me 'air.

"Me mum tol' me he asked Miss Elizabeth to marry him, but she picked Mister Turner instead."

"When will they marry?"

"Soon, from what I've heard." She indicated for me to get into bed.

"Thanks, Jesse," I said before she left.

* * *

_A/N: So there it is, Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it, and Chapter 3 is coming soon ;)_


	3. Chapter 3: Lessons with the Commodore

_A/N: Hello! I hope this chapter is okay...I like it. I really need this transition, as it is quite tiring to type the way Lilian speaks. Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: POTC is not mine, but I've finally squared with that._

_JosieAndThePussycats: Thanks for your reviews. I took your advice and updated :) As for Elizabeth, she'll be that way for awhile. For now she needs to be mean, after all, she just found out that she has a half-sister two years older than herself. I do think she will soften up later, she is just trying to accept the circumstances. The coming chapters may make you doubt that she will get nicer, just don't let them discourage you. Will is _very _nice. As to where Jack is...he's in here, just not yet. Perhaps you will see him in the next chapter or so..._

* * *

Chapter 3: Lessons with the Commodore

I slept well tha' night. The next mornin' I could smell the food from me room. On'y a momen' after I got ou' o' bed, Jesse came in.

"You're up?" she asked, soundin' surprised.

"Aye."

"Miss Elizabeth is never up this early!"

"'Liz'beth ne'er had to work, either."

"Too true," she laughed, as she pulled me light blue dress from the closet. I groaned as she pulled ou' the corset. "It's the price of being a lady."

"I know, but I didn' choose to be a lady."

"There you go, Miss," she said once she finished.

"Thanks Jesse."

She blushed. "No need to thank me all the time," she paused. "Let's do your hair now."

"Sure."

She put me 'air up in a fancy lookin' bun, and left a few locks hangin' down, which she curled. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed proudly.

"I like it!" I reflected, lookin' in a mirror.

"Thank you, Miss. Go on downstairs. Your father is already up."

I did as I was tol'. "Good mornin' da'!" I greeted.

"Elizabeth? Why are you up so-" 'e looked up at me. "Oh Lilian, I'm so sorry. I didn't expect you up so soon. Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Great, thanks."

"Good, I'm glad you were comfortable." 'E was quiet a momen'. "Lilian," 'e inhaled deeply, "I was hoping you would come with me to the Fort. I have some business there, and I thought maybe you would like to go along."

"'Kay." I shrugged.

"We'll leave after our meal," 'e smiled, lookin' oddly relieved.

A few moments after 'e said tha', the maid came in with food. We 'ad eggs an' bacon, an' fresh fruit, all of which were delicious. Ne'er before 'ad I eaten such a meal. When we finished, da' took me to the Fort. 'E tol' me to wait while 'e talked to a guard at the entrance. When 'e finished, 'e led me aroun' the Fort, an' told me stories o' past battles an' people. The las' place we stopped at was Commodore Norrington's office.

"Governor, Miss Swann, do come in," Commodore Norrington called to us through his open door.

Da' led me in and sat me in a chair. "Lilian, please stay here with Commodore Norrington. I must tend to my business now," 'e instructed.

"Aye, sir," I said as I watched 'im leave. I looked aroun' Commodore's office. 'E 'ad a 'uge paintin' of a ship in a storm 'anging on 'is wall, an' a few books layin' on 'is desk. I think 'e sensed me lookin' an' judgin', 'cause 'e spoke up.

"Miss Swann," 'e said suddenly.

I automatically looked aroun' for 'Liz'beth, but didn' see 'er.

"Miss Swann," 'e said, soundin' agitated. "I meant you," 'e said to me.

"Oh," I felt embarrassed. "Sorry, sir. I'm not used to it."

"You will, after a while. That's why you're here," 'e said while walkin' to the door. "Your father has asked me to help you with your speech."

"'E wha'!" I was appalled! "I talk fine!"

"No, you don't. As a lady, you will need to fit in with the others in high society."

"I can do tha' now!" I argued.

"I'm sorry, but you sound like the lower class, or worse, like a pirate. You don't want to dishonor your family, do you?"

"Nay, sir," I sighed. 'E was righ'. "Fine."

"Don't be angry. It will be easy."

"When d'we start?"

"Right now," 'e said as 'e picked up a book. "You can read and write can't you?"

"Aye, sir."

"We'll start there. The proper way to answer should be 'Yes, sir' or simply 'Yes'. If you could not read or write, your answer would be 'No, sir' or simply 'No'. Do you understand?"

"Aye." I did understan'.

"Yes," 'e corrected me.

"Yes," I echoed.

'E walked o'er to where 'is 'at was. "What is this?"

"Yer 'at, sir," I said, while givin' 'im a look.

"That is incorrect."

"Nay, sir, it's yer 'at!" I was really frustrated now. I knew 'e knew it was 'is 'at.

"You should have said 'No, sir, that is your hat.'"

"Tha's wha' I said!"

"You didn't," 'e corrected me again.

"Fine!" I practically yelled. "No, sir, tha' is yer hat!"

"I'm sorry to frustrate you, but that is still wrong. Repeat after me: That is your hat," 'e said slowly.

"That is your hat," I imitated 'im.

"Correct." 'E sat at 'is desk an' wrote somethin' down. "Read this please."

I looked down at the piece o' paper. "The ca' is fa'."

"No. Try again."

"The ca' is fa'."

"The cat is fat." 'E emphasized the "t"s. "Try again."

"The cat is fat," I repeated jus' as 'e said, I mean, just as 'e said.

'E took the paper an' wrote somethin' else. "Try this."

"'E 'as a nice 'at."

"You must pronounce the "h"s more. He has a nice hat."

"He has a nice hat."

"Good!" He exclaimed.

"Thank'ee, sir."

"Let's practice that. It's 'Thank you.'"

"Thank ye."

"Thank you," he repeated.

"Thank you," I emphasized each word, a li'l angrily.

He made me work like that for about an hour, 'fore me da' came back.

"Da'!" I greeted, glad to see 'im after a long hour. I saw him give Commodore Norrington a worried glance.

"You should call him father while in polite society," Commodore preached. I was beginnin' to wonder if he was a Commodore or a preacher.

"Yes, sir," I replied, givin' in. By now that response was drilled into me brain.

"It sounds like it is going well," Father said.

"Thank you, sir." I hoped to impress him.

"Good work, Commodore," he praised, excludin' me o' course. "I must get back to work. I just came by to check on things."

"How long will ye…you be gone?" I asked.

"I can't say for sure. Why?" he questioned.

"Nothin'," I said. I saw him look at the Commodore as he left.

"Nothing," Commodore said, emphasizing the "g".

"Nothing," I repeated.

"How do you like living with your father?" He asked.

"It's okay." I was hoping to be general enough that he wouldn't correct me speech anymore.

"How is Elizabeth?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I don't know." Sure I was being stubborn, but I didn't want him correcting me anymore.

"And how is your father?" He pressed on.

"My father is fine. You just saw him."

"How are you?"

"I'm a li'l confused 'bout why I'm 'ere."

"I'm a little confused about why I'm here," he corrected. I wanted to leave.

"Little, about, here."

"Good. I already told you why you are here."

"I know sir, but I don't understand why I have to learn it from you. I have a father. Why can't he help me?"

"Your father is a busy man. He's the Governor of Port Royal," Commodore said, looking sad.

"But he's my father. Aren't fathers supposed to teach their children things? Is 'is job that important?"

"Yes, his job is very important."

"Isn't yours?"

"Yes."

"Then why-?"

"Please!" He interrupted. "He asked me to teach you. Part of my job is to help the citizens of Port Royal. I'm helping you learn to speak properly, partly because you are the Governor's eldest child, and your speech isn't anywhere near what a lady of high society's should be."

I intended to ask more questions, but decided not to. "Thank you, sir."

"You are welcome," he replied. "That is all we will do today. Before your father comes in, I would like to give you something for working so hard." He took a book from his desk. "This is quite a good book. Read it aloud, because that will help you. Just pronounce each syllable slowly, and then read the whole sentence aloud. After a whole page, things will be easier for you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir," I said as he handed me the book. Just then my father came in, and we went home.

* * *

_A/N: How about that Commodore? It kind of reminds me of My Fair Lady (which I don't own either), the way that Lil is being helped by Norrington to be a better member of high society.I had a bit of fun writing this chapter. Chapter 4 is coming soon..._


	4. Chapter 4: Norrington, a History

_A/N: Howdy! It's me again. Back with another chapter. _

_Disclaimer: Okay, okay. I admit it. I don't own POTC, or any of the characters from there. _

* * *

Chapter 4: Norrington, a History

We continued my lessons like that for a week. Each day he would give me another gift for doing so well. I got a book, a quill and ink, paper, some chocolate, a necklace, flowers, and on the last day I got a gift of a different sort.

"Lilian!" Commodore greeted as I entered his office the last day. "Good morning!"

"Hello Commodore. How are you doing?"

"Well," he replied somewhat cheerfully. We then began going over everything I had learned in that week.

"Tell me, Commodore, is there another reason as to why I had to learn proper English?" I inquired once we finished.

"I only know what your father requested, Miss Swann."

"And you don't know anything more?"

"No. If I find anything out, I will let you know."

"Thank you," I said. "I suppose I should go. Thank you for the gifts, although I don't really think I deserve them."

"You are quite welcome. You can come to my library any time," he smiled warmly.

"You have a library?"

"Well, it's a small collection of books, really."

"That's nice of you."

"I will miss your company, Miss Swann," Commodore said suddenly. "I was wondering if I could offer you a type of job."

"Like what, sir?"

"Well, I was hoping you could assist me."

"In what way?"

"Shopping, perhaps?"

"Have you spoken with my father?"

"No. I wanted to see if you would be interested first."

"Is that all?" He was making me nervous, and curious.

"Well, you could help me around the office, if you wanted to. Or you could become my secretary." He looked out the window.

"You should have asked my father before asking me."

"I suppose you are right, but I didn't want him to pressure you into anything."

"If he approves," I began, but he cut me off.

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed as he turned from the window and walked over to me. "You won't regret it!"

"Why would I when-" He cut me off again, this time by placing a finger across my lips.

He looked at me for a moment, and then his arms were around me in a hug. "I'm sorry," he said after breaking the embrace. "I don't know what came over me." The look on his face was one of sadness and longing. "May I walk you home? Or would you allow me to arrange for a carriage?"

"I prefer to walk, if you don't mind."

"Shall we go?" he asked, offering his arm.

"Yes, thank you."

He walked with me out of the Fort hardly saying a word. Once we were a certain distance from the Fort, he spoke again.

"I'm sorry if I pressured you into taking the job. I just enjoy your company."

"You didn't pressure me. I can't stand being at home, unable to do anything. Plus Elizabeth is still angry either at me, or at father, because I never see her, let alone talk to her."

He smiled. "Then you are glad to have a job?"

"Yes, although I'm sure my father will disapprove of me working."

"Well, you never know until you ask," he replied.

We walked a little further, but then he paused.

"Something has changed in the wind. Something is coming," he said in a hushed voice.

"Like what?" I asked, wondering what the something was.

"I'm not sure."

"Might I ask you something, Commodore?"

"Yes."

"Why is it that you dislike pirates so much?" I asked, cautiously.

He looked up at the clouds above us. "I've never told anyone, but my father was one. He treated my mother and me poorly. He started out in the Royal Navy, but betrayed them in battle by joining sides with a band of pirates. When he was in the Navy, he was more loving and caring, but that all changed once he went pirate. Whenever he would come home, he would beat my mother first, and then me, and then he would pass out, only to go out later. Eventually he stopped coming home. My mother died of a broken heart after that."

"I'm sorry." We began walking once again. "But you gave Sparrow letters of Marque."

"Yes, I did. He taught me a lot, surprisingly. If you ever meet him, don't tell him that."

"Like what?"

"Being a man, life, and tactics. Plus he helped a lot on that adventure."

We were soon standing in the doorway of the mansion.

"Are you coming inside to speak to my father?" I asked.

"No, I'll speak with him later."

"Okay. Thank you, Commodore," I said, before turning to open the door.

"Wait!" he called, stopping me from opening the door.

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

"May I call on you tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not, after all-"

He cut me off with a kiss on the cheek. "Great! Goodbye, Miss Swann," he grinned as he turned to leave.

"Goodbye, Commodore," I called. It sounded more like an afterthought.

I had an odd feeling in my stomach, and I was confused. There wasn't anyone around as I opened the door. I went into the empty kitchen, because a thought had struck me. I decided I would make something for the Commodore for helping me out by offering me a job. I ended up baking him a loaf of bread. I wrapped it carefully in cloth and placed it in a basket, which I took to my room for safekeeping until the next day. As I sat on my bed a wave of exhaustion came over me, so I let sleep wash over me.

* * *

_A/N: No Jack yet. I know, I know. Look for him in the next chapter :)_


	5. Chapter 5: A Big Misunderstanding

_A/N: Hello again! Two chapters in one day isn't too bad, eh?_

_Disclaimer: It's not mine! Honest!

* * *

_

Chapter 5: A Big Misunderstanding

The next morning, I got out of bed as soon as I heard the front door shut. I glanced at my mirror, only to find that I was still dressed in the clothes I was wearing the day before. I walked out of my room and down the hallway, stopping at the top of the staircase. Down below me stood Mr. Turner.

"Mr. Turner?" I asked as I began walking down the staircase.

"Hello Lilian," he greeted as I walked down to him. As I stood in front of him, he spoke. "Please, Lilian, call me Will."

"Only if you will call me Lil. It has been too long since I have been called that."

"I should have been calling you Miss Swann," he said quietly.

"Please don't!" I shuddered. It may have been my name, but I didn't need to be called that constantly. "I've been called that enough by Commodore Norrington."

"My apologies then, Lil," he smiled.

"Thank you. Are you here to see Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Yes and no."

"I would go get her, but I don't remember where her room is. And I'm certain that she wouldn't be happy if I was to disturb her. We haven't exactly spoken since I got here, but I'm sure that she hates me," I said as I sat down in a chair.

"I don't think she hates you, but I think she's uncomfortable around you. After all, you were born two years before her, and your father never spoke of his past."

"I understand that, but I don't understand why she won't even talk to me." I paused. "It's not like my mother could just come over here and tell him he's got another child. I grew up knowing that who my father was, but from a distance. I could look, but I could never speak to him. My mother never married, despite what her parents wanted, plus the man she was supposed to marry left before things were final. I grew up not having a father in my home. Now I live with him and his daughter who won't even give me a chance to get to know her. If anything I should be mad at her, not the other way around."

"I grew up without a father too. I know it's hard. Elizabeth doesn't have a mother, and you did. Maybe she feels like you're stealing "her" father. Only Elizabeth knows," he sat down across from me.

"We have hardly seen each other. I feel like the only reason he is letting me stay here is so the public won't find out my story and ruin his reputation."

"Don't say that."

"Well, how would you feel?" I asked him.

"About what?"

"About finding out you've had a daughter with the woman you loved and wanted to marry but couldn't, then two years later having a daughter with the woman you were forced to marry? Then the daughter you never knew of shows up at your door with a letter from her deceased mother, the woman you loved and wanted to marry. What would you do?"

"Take her in. Get to know her. Ask her about her mother, and try to make up for lost time."

"But that's it. He isn't. I've spent more time with Commodore Norrington than with my own father."

"Why?"

"Father asked Commodore Norrington to teach me proper speech, and now, father permitting, I will be working with him."

Will's expression changed. "Doing what?"

"Helping him in the office. Other than that, I don't know."

"It sounds odd. I don't think you should do it," he cautioned.

"Why?" I questioned. "Commodore Norrington is a nice man."

"He's lonely! He went after Elizabeth and she didn't want him. They were engaged for a brief time to save me."

"Did he say it?" I asked.

"Say what?"

"I love you."

"I love you," he paused to think, "I don't know. She never told me."

"I know he's lonely, but I am too. I sit here all day with little to no company and nothing to do. He's helping both of us out."

"Just be careful and cautious."

"I will."

"I can't believe Elizabeth is not awake! I've got work at the smithy to do, so I should go," he said as he rose from his chair.

I walked with him to the door. "Thanks for talking with me, Will. I know you didn't come to see me, but I do feel better now that I have said things."

"No problem. It was nice to talk with you. If you see Elizabeth, will you tell her I'm at the smithy and want to talk to her?"

"Okay," I agreed as he walked out the door.

I didn't see Elizabeth until the next morning when she came in with father to breakfast, a gleam in her eye.

"Good morning father, Elizabeth," I greeted, expecting no response from Elizabeth.

"How dare you?" father yelled at me.

"What?" I asked meekly. His face was red and his wig was crooked.

"How dare you try to steal Elizabeth's fiancée away?"

"I'm not!" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"I heard the two of you!" Elizabeth shouted. "You said you loved each other!" She cried.

"I did not! Will came by looking for you and we talked, because you were in your room! That's it!"

"That's not what I heard!" Elizabeth sputtered.

"I don't care what you heard! I know that I did nothing wrong! Just because I grew up on the streets with my mother doesn't mean that I don't have a sense of propriety!" I yelled at her and stormed out of the mansion. I didn't even look back. My feet just kept moving, and I soon found myself at the docks. There were few people there so I sat down. I shouldn't have done that, as I was in a white poofy dress, but I was so angry I did not care.

The rest of the day passed by as I sat at the docks watching the fish through the clear water. It was late in the afternoon when I spotted a ship coming in. I watched as it came closer. The ship anchored in the bay and released a single row boat. I watched as the boat came to the dock, and a man in interesting attire stepped out. I refocused my gaze to the water as the man began to walk to the end of the dock.

"'scuse me," I heard him say from behind me. I continued to watch the water, not entirely sure if he was talking to me. "'scuse me, Miss?"

"Yes?" I answered, turning around.

"Could ye point me to Will Turner's?" he asked, his voice reminding me of silk.

"Not from here. I could take you there though," I said as I stood up.

"I don' want to trouble ye."

"Oh, it's no trouble. I should tell him something anyway."

"Thank'ee Miss-?"

"Just call me Lil."

"Then ye can call me Jack," He replied, sticking out his hand.

"As in Jack Sparrow?" I asked, taking his hand.

"Aye, love, the very one," he said with a grin as he bent down and planted a light kiss on my hand. "Actually I prefer Captain Jack Sparrow, but for ye, just Jack'll do. So what's a beautiful lass like you doin' out in a place like this?"

"I'm angry at my father and sister, so I came here to think."

"Maybe ye've heard. Are Will and Elizabeth married yet?"

"No," I growled, of all the people to mention, it had to be her. "Not yet."

"Why the tone, love?"

"She would be my sister, half the reason I'm angry. Will's is this way," I replied, leading him toward Will's.

"Your sister?" he inquired.

"Yes, sister. We're half related through our father, whom I am also mad at."

"Wanna talk abou' it?" Jack asked, thoroughly intrigued.

"Not really."

"Ye can tell Ol' Jack."

"No-"

"I won't say a word to anyone."

"They accused me of stealing Will from Elizabeth. I have only been at the mansion one week, and they accuse me of stealing him away! I know the limits."

"That sounds like Elizabeth. She almost lost Will once, or maybe twice," he held up some fingers. "Anyway, the point is that she loves him and doesn't want to lose him," he finished as we reached Will's.

I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. "Let's try the smithy," I said to Jack.

He nodded. "Lead on."

"This way," I guided him toward the smithy. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to speak with Will first."

"I don't mind," he grinned.

I knocked on the door of the smithy. There was no answer, but I heard sounds coming from inside, so I opened the door. Jack and I went in.

"Will!" I called, looking around.

I heard more noises, but this time it sounded like voices.

"Whelp!" Jack yelled in the direction the sounds were coming from. A few moments later Will came in.

"Jack?" he queried. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to talk to ye."

"We?"

"Aye," Jack led him to where I was standing.

"Lil?" Will asked, looking shocked. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, actually, there is," I replied.

"What?"

"Elizabeth heard us talking earlier today and now she is convinced that I am trying to steal you from her, and father believes her."

"How did she get that idea?" He frowned.

"I don't know. I should go now, but I just thought you ought to know, so at least if she won't speak to you, you'll know why." I turned to leave. "I'm sorry Will."

"Are you going home?"

"Yes." I faced Jack. "It was nice to meet you, Jack."

"You're welcome," Jack replied with a dazed look plastered on his face.

"What?" I giggled.

"Huh?" he asked, looking at me.

"I said it was nice to meet you, and you said 'You're welcome.'"

"Oh," he smirked, "nice to meet ye too, Lil."

"Goodbye Will."

"Bye Lil."

I walked out the door and onto the street where I began wandering around.

* * *

_A/N: Jack has finally entered! And now I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers._

_sirladyknight: I'm glad she's speaking normally too. It is really hard to keep things straight. I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review!_

_Charlotte Norrington: Thanks for the advice. I didn't know that Elizabeth was twenty in the movie. I just guessed. Age doesn't really matter though, just as long as Lil is two years older. Your name reminds me of two things- National Treasure, and Pirates. I'm glad you like the Commodore, he is one of my favorite characters. Thank you for reviewing!_

_anotherblastedromantic: A dancing scene? Wouldn't it be loverly? Well, there's no dancing scenes yet, but there might be. I totally agree with the Will comment. I'm still playing around with the pairing in my head, so I'm not sure who Lil will end up with yet. Thanks for your input!_

_JosieAndThePussyCats: I savvy :) Yeah, she's still mad, and will be for awhile. Don't worry, things will work themselves out. Thanks for the review!_

_Thanks to everyone reading this! Chapter 6 is on the way..._


	6. Chapter 6: Mostly Innocent

_A/N: Hello everybody! Sorry this took so long to get posted, but my computer decided to delete this chapter for some reason, so I had to retype it. So how many of you have read Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince? I read it, and would be interested to hear your thoughts. I admit, I was there at midnight, waiting in line to get my book at our town's small book store...enough of that!_

_Disclaimer: POTC is not mine.

* * *

_

Chapter 6: Mostly Innocent 

"Miss Swann!" a voice called from somewhere behind me.

I turned around to see Commodore Norrington walking toward me. "Good day," I greeted him.

"Good day," he bowed slightly. "I have been looking for you. Did you forget?"

"No, but I got in a fight with my father and Elizabeth, so I've been wandering around all day."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

"What was the fight about?"

"Will. They think I'm trying to take him away from Elizabeth."

"I think you forgot about something today," he said, changing the subject, as if he had heard enough.

"What's that?"

"I was going to speak to your father."

"You're right! Well?"

"I was just about to ask him when Elizabeth came in very upset," he sighed. "The two left before I could say another word. Your father returned a few hours later. I asked him, but he didn't answer me. Instead he told me that you ran off, and ordered me to find you."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Let's go there now, and we'll ask him."

"Only if you'll do the talking," I replied.

He offered his arm, and we walked back to the mansion. Father was in his study when we went in.

"Excuse me, Governor," Commodore said, "but I have found Miss Lilian."

Father bolted out of his chair and rushed over from his desk to hug me tightly. "Lilian! Thank God!"

"No father, you should be thanking the Commodore," I said after seeing a disappointed look on Norrington's face.

"Right," father said as he stepped back from the embrace. "Why did you run away?"

"I didn't do anything that I was accused of! I was talking to Will because Elizabeth was still in bed. That's it!"

"I believe you aren't telling me something," he replied.

"I am telling the truth!"

"Elizabeth heard you tell him that you love him."

"I did not!" I exclaimed, angrily. I glanced at Commodore Norrington, who was looking at his shoes. "I hardly know Will!"

"I only know what she tells me," father said softly.

"And what about me! Just because I haven't lived here all my life doesn't mean that I'm dishonest!"

"You're right. Lilian, I am sorry. I just have to get used to this."

"Okay," I replied.

"Governor," Commodore said. "There is a question which I would like to ask you."

"Go ahead, Commodore."

"I was wondering if Miss Lilian could work at the fort. You see, I would like a secretary and-"

"You want _my_ daughter to work at the fort!"

"I know it isn't entirely proper, but she is interested in-"

"You asked her before asking me and receiving _my_ permission!"

"Yes sir, but only to see if I should bother asking you."

"What will people think? The daughter of the Governor, working at the fort?" he shook his head.

"Father," I interrupted, before the two could argue further. "Please let me. I hate being stuck here in an empty house with nobody to talk to and nothing to do."

"You have Elizabeth," he replied. "And the servants."

"The servants have work."

"And Elizabeth?" he pressed.

"Like I said, no one to talk to. I would talk to her if she would speak to me."

"Would it make you happy, my daughter?"

"Yes, father."

"Then you may work at the fort."

"Sir," Commodore began, "May we go there now, so I can show her around?"

"I guess so."

"Thank you, father," I said as I took Commodore's arm and we walked away.

We both sighed once we were outside of the mansion's doors.

"Can you believe him?" I asked.

"No," he stated simply.

We talked about my father all of the way to the fort.

"Okay," he said as we entered his office. "This is what I want you to do. See these files?" I nodded. "I would like you to put them in this drawer according to last name, and from oldest date to newer in the front."

"Yes, sir."

"You may start now if you like. I have some information I'm going to be reviewing."

I decided to start sorting while he was reading, mainly because I was not in a hurry to get home. I laughed to myself when I looked up to see him looking at his papers, which were turned upside-down.

"You said you loved him?" he asked from out of the blue.

"No," I automatically said.

"Your father and Elizabeth both claim that you did."

"I didn't say that I love him!" I replied in an annoyed tone.

"She heard you."

"But I-" I paused. Suddenly it made sense, as I did a replay of my conversation with Will. "I said those words."

"What?"

"Will and I were talking, and I asked him a question!"

"Talking about what?"

"You and Elizabeth. I asked Will if you'd said it. Will asked 'What' and I said the words 'I love you' in response. He said 'I love you', as he thought about if she had ever told him that you had said that. So, did you?" I asked with a grin.

"What?" he thought of what I said. "Oh. No!" he said before hiding behind his upside-down papers again.

"Commodore," I giggled, "do you like what you are reading?"

"What? Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Your papers are upside-down."

He looked at me with a puzzled expression, then down at what he was "reading". "Oh," he laughed before turning them back to where they should be.

I continued to laugh, mainly because of his look of embarrassment.

"I turned them the right way," he informed me.

"I know," I replied. He gave me a silencing look which made me giggle. I _was_ trying to stop, just not very hard. I slowly regained my composure as I went back to filing. Soon the Commodore was behind me, watching my every move.

"Sir?" I questioned.

"Am I bothering you?" he asked.

"No, I am just a little," I searched for a word, "nervous, I suppose."

"I am making you nervous?"

"Not you, it's more along the lines that I will not do things correctly, and such."

"Don't worry. You'll do fine here."

"I don't mean just here. I mean at home too."

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure that will be fine, too. Why don't I walk you home?"

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked as I stood up.

"That would be very nice."

We walked back to the mansion arm in arm. When we got inside, it was very quiet and still. I sent a maid to find father. In the meantime, I sat in the sitting room with Commodore Norrington. He looked around at all of the paintings, and then sat down across from me. I finished the four pages I had left in my book, so I placed it on the small table between our chairs.

"Would you like some tea?" I asked.

"That sounds nice," he replied. I noticed that his eyes twinkled slightly.

"How much sugar?' I asked as I stood up.

"Two spoonfuls, I think," he said. As I walked past him, he grabbed me and pulled me into the chair with him. I was very uncomfortable because I was stretched across the chair, and he was holding me in so I couldn't move. "One will do," he smiled.

"How will I get-"

"Lilian, I want to tell you something," he whispered in my ear.

"What if my-"

"Lilian, I'm falling in love with you."

"Really?" I asked. I was no longer worried about father walking in as I was about what he would say next.

"Yes. I would like to court you, if you would allow it."

"Did you ask my father?"

"No."

"If he consents-"

I was cut off by his lips on mine.

"Then?" he asked, after breaking away.

"Then my answer is yes."

He kissed me again, but I began hearing heavy footsteps heading in our direction. He broke the kiss, but I couldn't move from my position fast enough.

"I have something in my eye," I whispered in his ear, just before my father opened the door.

"What in the world!" father exclaimed.

"Hold still!" Commodore said while looking into my eye. "Almost!"

"Lilian! Commodore! What are you doing!" father practically yelled.

"I have something in my eye!" I replied.

"Eyelash," Commodore said as he pretended to brush one from my face.

"Lilian! I'll talk to you about this later," father said as he marched over and yanked me away from the Commodore. "Go to your room!" He pushed me in the direction of my bedroom.

I walked quickly and quietly to my bedroom. Luckily, for me, my room was directly above the sitting room, so I could hear their conversation.

"What was that!" my father yelled.

"She had something in her eye and I couldn't see it in any other light!"

At least he was keeping with my lie.

"That was very inappropriate behavior!"

"It was innocent."

"Are you sure?" father inquired.

What was the Commodore thinking!

"Mostly innocent, sir."

"Mostly innocent?"

"Yes, sir," he paused. "Governor Swann, I am seeking your permission to court your daughter."

"But Elizabeth is engaged! You know that!"

Back to Elizabeth again! So soon? This was about me!

"Not Elizabeth!" The tone that the Commodore used was a combination of anger and disgust. "Lilian, your eldest, sir."

"Oh. Well, you have my permission. It's up to her," father said.

"May I have a moment with her?"

"Yes."

Wow! That was a weird conversation. I thought that father would definitely say no.

I heard quick footsteps coming up the stairs, then a soft knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I called.

Commodore Norrington opened the door, and stood in the doorway. "Guess what he said?"

"He said yes!"

"Yes!" He came over to where I was sitting and hugged me.

"Can you believe that conversation?" I asked him.

"No, it was odd."

"I was-" I began but was interrupted.

"You've made me the happiest man in the world!" he said before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go to dinner before he gets suspicious," I urged him.

"Okay." He hugged me quickly and walked to the door.

"Just don't say anything to Will or Elizabeth."  
"My lips are sealed," Commodore smirked at me.

We walked into the dining room and sat next to my father.

"I expect Elizabeth and Will here shortly," father said, indicating to their empty chairs. A few seconds passed, before we heard their voices approaching the dining room.

"Father, please don't say anything about the Commodore and me to Elizabeth, or Will, please?" I asked sweetly.

"The last thing we need is to make Elizabeth-"

"I know what you're saying, and I won't say a word if that is what you want."

"Thank you."

"Ah, Elizabeth, Will, come in," father greeted the pair as they came in.

"Hello father, Commodore," Elizabeth said as she sat down. "You," she growled through clenched teeth as she glared at me.

Underneath the table I felt the Commodore place his hand on my leg. "Hello Elizabeth," I smiled at her, ignoring her glare, "Will, how are you both?"

"Fine," Elizabeth snapped.

"I don't have any complaints," Will smiled, as he looked at me with apologetic eyes. "Yourself?"

"Happy to be out of the house," I replied, and felt the Commodore squeeze my leg gently.

"Oh?" Will asked.

"Yes, I'm working at the fort now."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Doing what?"

"Filing papers, organizing files, cleaning." The Commodore squeezed again.

"Father! What will people say!" Elizabeth protested.

"I doubt they will say anything about it," father replied blankly as the servants brought the food out. "They'll probably view it as something good."

"Will, how is work these days?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Not as busy as it was, but I'm sure that will change soon."

"It's good that you're getting a break, so you can spend more time with Elizabeth. Have the two of you set a date?"

"We were thinking in May sometime."

"Elizabeth!" father exclaimed happily.

"That's wonderful! I've never been to a wedding," I replied, and received another squeeze.

"So why are you working at the fort?" Elizabeth asked before taking a sip of wine. "Is it because an officer is paying you attention?"

"Do you want me to be honest?" I asked. She nodded. "I've taken the job at the fort because I hate being stuck alone in this mansion all day with nobody to talk to."

She looked sad for a moment, and then glared at me. "The other question?"

Commodore Norrington squeezed my leg once more. "That's my information," I smiled.

"You are! Who?" she shrieked excitedly. "It's Gillette, isn't it?"

"I don't even know who that is. Anyway, I won't tell," I replied as the hand left my leg.

"Fine!" she huffed.

The rest of the dinner conversation consisted of business talk between the gentlemen. Elizabeth would chide in every so often, but stayed mostly quiet. I also was quiet, but not because I had nothing to say. I spent more time listening, knowing that I might need the knowledge working at the fort. I was also observing my companions. I noticed that Elizabeth smiled whenever a male looked her way, whether it was Will, the Commodore, or even father. Father would stare intently at whoever was speaking and nodded occasionally. The Commodore, however, got fired up if the conversation turned to the fort or Port Royal. If he didn't agree with father, he would apologize and state his view, but if he disagreed with Will he scowled and not-so-politely would speak his mind. Then there was Will. He listened more than he spoke, mainly because Commodore Norrington was unkind at times. But when Will did speak, he did it with intensity and passion for what he was speaking about, and his eyes were full of emotion.

Behind me I heard the sound of a dove cooing. I looked around, but nobody else seemed to have heard it. I assumed that it was just my imagination, so I remained in my chair looking around. I happened to glance out of the window to see Jack Sparrow looking back. I nearly screamed out of shock and surprise, but I knew better. He seemed to be watching our dinner, and when he saw me he was surprised, but communicated that he wanted to see me outside.

I rose from my chair. My four companions looked up at me.

"I'm sorry. My I be excused?"

"Of course dear," father replied.

"Thank you, father. May I go for a walk?"

"At this hour!" Commodore inquired.

"Yes. I won't go far, I just need some fresh air," I replied, smiling at him for good measure.

"That sounds nice," father granted me permission.

"It was nice to see you Will, Commodore, Elizabeth. If I don't see you later, good night."

I went straight outside and away from the windows, looking around for Jack. Right behind me I heard a loud coo, and felt a hand close on my mouth as I was about to scream.

* * *

_A/N: So, another chapter down! Interesting, no? Let me know what you think! Chapter 7 is coming eventually._

_piritesslass: I'm glad you like Lil. I hope to R&R your stories soon. More Jack soon ;) Thanks for reviewing!_

_SqueakyDragon: Cool name! Thank you for reviewing!_

_sirladyknight:Iunderstand about Elizabeth, but she'll come around. Eventually. More Jack onthe way! Thanks for the review!_

_moonstonecat:I'm glad you are enjoyingthis so far. Sorry aboutElizabeth's attitude, but it's gotta be that way for awhile. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover: I'm glad you love this story. I love it too. lol.I hope to update again soon. Thanks for reviewing!_

_anotherblastedromantic:I hadn't realized Jack was so nice. Thanks for pointing that out. I'll try to make him more...savvy. Savvy? lol. I won't reveal too much, but I think a dancing scene is on the way. ;)I would name Norrington Philip for the sake of rhyming, but I'm going tokeep his real name-James.Thanks for reviewing!_


	7. Chapter 7: Kisses

_A/N: Howdy pardners! Finally another update! I would have had this sooner, but I've been pretty busy, and my computer had a wee bug. But now it's okay! _

_Disclaimer: I do not on POTC. But I do own four POTC folders that I bought, and the POTC binder, and POTC notebook that I now have for school (which starts in a month).

* * *

_

Chapter 7: Kisses

"Easy love, it's just ol' Jack," I heard a voice say in my ear. The hand let go of my mouth.

"I thought you were a sparrow," I said as I turned to face him.

"I am," he grinned.

"Then why do you coo?"

He scratched his head. "I've always done that. I thought a swan would sound a little odd."

I laughed. "Let's get away from here before we get caught."

He raised a suggestive eyebrow and gave me a crooked smile. "Eager to be alone with me, are ye?"

I blushed at what he was suggesting. "No." I hate it when men do that.

He chuckled and placed an arm around my shoulders.

"What did you want to talk about, Jack?" I asked.

"When is their wedding? They won' tell me."

"May, I guess. Why do you ask me?"

"Yer family."

"Not really. I may be of the same blood, but I'm not family. Just how much did you see?"

"Enough to know about Norrington and yourself."

"Jack!" I gasped and turned away.

"What?"

"How?"

"Pirate," he replied with a shrug and a cockeyed grin.

"Don't tell anyone, please."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Please?"

"Give me your first born child and I shant say a word." My jaw dropped. "Relax love! I'm only jokin! I won't tell." I didn't reply. "Are ye okay, love?"

I began to hear footsteps coming towards us. "Someone is coming! Hide!"

Jack dove into a bush just before Commodore Norrington came into view. I started admiring the view of Port Royal in the evening.

"There you are!" he greeted me. "I've been looking all over for you. Aren't you cold?" He draped his jacket over my shoulders.

"Thank you. I didn't think to grab a jacket."

"Are you enjoying your walk?"

"Very much so."

"That's good."

"You were leaving?"

"No. I needed a break and thought I would find you," he said, caressing my cheek.

It just so happened that next to the bush that Jack was hiding in was a fruit tree, and I was standing not far from it. Commodore saw a nice fruit and walked me over to the tree, where he picked it off. We silently shared the fruit after he cut it in half.

"Won't they miss you?" I asked.

"No," he gave me a grin. He then backed me up to the tree trunk. "I missed you," he whispered as he pressed me into the trunk.

"Commodore I-"

His lips pressed on mine. He moved a few hairs away from my face. I could smell his cologne, which I didn't even know he wore. It was odd knowing that in that bush Jack Sparrow was hiding. The Commodore's hands began to wander, something that was unexpected by me, and unwelcome. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't stop. Suddenly he did.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"What?"

"You slapped my hand!"

'That's odd' I thought, 'I didn't touch him.'

"You are going a little faster than I would like. I would have said something, but, well, my mouth was busy."

"Oh," he replied. "We should head back inside."

"I'm not ready to go in yet."

"Then I'll see you." He moved away from me like I was a disease, grabbed his jacket and walked away.

I felt cold and a little sad as I watched him go. Occasionally he would kick a rock, and I knew he wasn't happy. Commodore's don't just kick rocks when they walk, unless they have a good reason. I didn't like what he did to me, and I couldn't understand why he was angry with me. Unfortunately that was the last thing I needed, and tears soon slid down my face, each one for a different thing that had happened. I turned and began crying on the tree about my life, in an attempt to cleanse myself of my feelings so I could start over again.

"Is he gone?" Jack asked. I didn't reply. I had forgotten he was there. "I'll take that for a yes."

I heard the bush rustle as he crawled out, but after that I didn't know where he went.

"Here love," he said quietly in my ear. He gently placed his jacket on my shoulders. "What's wrong?" He turned me around and I couldn't help but fly into his arms. "Want to talk?" he asked as he began patting my back as I continued crying. "I slapped his hand for you."

This caused me to look up. "You?"

"I saw you struggling. It is my belief that if a lady struggles, it's time to stop."

"Thanks." I felt better about what had happened with the Commodore, but I was still teary-eyed.

"It's alright." He pulled me closer and held me in a comforting embrace. I noted that he smelled of hard work and the sea, with a small hint of what smelled like apple, and another smell that I couldn't place.

"He's hurt," I cried into his shoulder. I felt a little uncomfortable telling everything to Jack, as I barely knew him, but I felt safe around him.

"It was only a little slap, he's fine," he offered. I shook my head. "Listen love, a lady like you shouldn't waste her time worrying about a man like him."

"He told me he was falling in love with me."

"Forget him."

"I am…I was falling too." I admitted this through new tears, caused by the realization of that fact.

"Forget about him," he replied softly.

"How do I do that when I work for him?"

"Quit."

"If I quit, then I will sit at home alone with nothing to do like I did before he offered me a job."

"You could find another job," he suggested.

"What other job could I find that my father would approve of?"

"You could help Will with housework."

"Have you forgotten about Elizabeth? She would never hear of it. She already thinks I'm out to steal him from her."

"Tell her it's a wedding gift for the two of them. Tell her that you'll clean the house so she won't have to." Although I couldn't see his face, I could hear the smirk he was wearing as he said this.

"That might work," I agreed. I looked up. "Jack?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for this."

"No problem, love." He rubbed my arms gently as I calmed down. "You should probably be getting back 'fore someone comes after you."

"I guess you're right," I sighed, dreading my return to the mansion and the people inside. "I am feeling better now. Thanks for the help Jack."

"Good love. I'm glad you feel better."

I took off his jacket and handed it to him. "Thank you."

"No need to keep thanking me."

"You've been a good friend, Jack," I said before turning to walk back to the mansion.

"You too," he replied, sounding surprised. After I took a few steps, he spoke once more. "What, no goodnight kiss?"

At hearing this, I turned around to find him smiling broadly at me. I thought about it for a moment, then walked over and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight."

"That's not what I meant," he mumbled.

"It's what you said."

"What I meant was a kiss."

"But I gave you-"

I was cut off by his lips on mine. I felt a wave of confusion wash over me. Minutes before I was in this situation with the Commodore, not really enjoying it. But now I was with Jack, and I found it, well, enjoyable. And that confused me.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized. "I shouldn't be doing this to you."

"Okay." I hadn't a clue what he said, as I was having an internal battle with myself over my feelings, again.

"Goodnight," he whispered.

"Goodnight."

I walked back to the mansion still feeling dazed. I stood before the window of the dining room looking in. I could see everyone was still there, looking how a family should, even though Will and the Commodore were not family. And then there was me, looking in as I always have. They were all laughing as I walked in, so they didn't hear me climb the stairs to my room. I lit a candle and heard Jesse come in.

"Should I heat some water for ye, miss?" she asked.

"Yes please."

She started the water to boiling, then helped me out of my dress.

"Are you upset, Miss?"

"Please call me Lil," I answered.

"Yes, Miss."

"I am upset."

"I know it's not my place, but you can talk to me about it." She hung up my dress.

"There are several reasons why. Elizabeth, because she has yet to give me a chance. My father doesn't help things at all. The Commodore." I shook my head.

"Oh Lil! What about the Commodore?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Beggin your pardon."

"It's okay."

"You should be careful around him. When he came in from outside he looked angry and kept muttering things under his breath about you. Nothing distinct, but I heard him."

"Thanks for the warning."

"Is that all you needed, Miss?" she paused. "Sorry, it's a habit."

"Nothing else, thank you."

She nodded and exited the room.

I slid into the warm water of my bath, enjoying the warmth as it spread over me. I fell asleep after awhile, but woke when I heard a noise from outside. It took me awhile to realize what it was, but once I did I dried off and put on my robe. I looked out of the window in time to see Jack looking up at me before joining Will and walking away. I smiled as I climbed into bed. I was soon asleep, and having many dreams centering around Commodore Norrington and Jack Sparrow, and the events that had occurred that night.

* * *

_A/N: Interesting, isn't it? I found this chapter to be a little odd, but that's probably because the mood I was in when I wrote it was odd. _

_anotherblastedromantic: Never fear! A dance scene is near! _

_Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover: I liked your review. It made me laugh, really. Especially when you called Norrington a nincompoop:P So I hope this chapter did the trick. _

_piritesslass: How do you like the Commodore now? Thanks for reviewing via school!_

_Charlotte Norrington: I haven't actually decided yet, so I'm not sure. _

_sirladyknight: In a couple of chaptersElizabeth will come around. Even more Jack :)_

_CaptainDuckula: New name! Cool! I like it! I'm guessing there was more happy dancing at this chapter?_ _:D_

_Thank you all for reading and reviewing!_

_Until next time..._


	8. Chapter 8: Another Letter

_A/N: Hello all! I hope everyone is enjoying this. I rather like the bit with Will in this chapter. It was fun to write. Anyhow, I bring you Chapter 8..._

_Disclaimer: Still don't own POTC.

* * *

_

Chapter 8: Another Letter 

The next morning I went to the fort, ready to work, but not to forgive or apologize like I anticipated I might have to do. There seemed to be little activity around the main hallways, which was highly unusual. The door to the Commodore's office was closed- a strange occurrence for a man of his status at that time of morning. I knocked politely on the door, but no answer came. I slowly opened the door to reveal an empty office. Not knowing where he was, I sat down in one of his chairs, thinking he was out for a moment. I waited and waited, but he didn't come, so I began working. The window was open a little, and a cool Caribbean breeze filled the room.

An hour went by and I hadn't heard even the slightest sound at the fort. By then I was feeling almost cross-eyed from filing, so I went to the window. I could see a ship leaving the port and a pair of officers at the docks. Out of curiosity I picked up the scope that was on the windowsill and aimed it at the leaving ship. The sailors on board were hustling and bustling about as they did their captain's bidding. Then I saw it- Commodore Norrington's hat. Then Norrington himself. His back was to me, but then he turned around, and I felt like he was looking right at me, but realized that was impossible with the distance that was between us.

I walked home after that, feeling horrible. I had no idea how long he would be gone, or why he left. I also had feelings of guilt, like I drove him away even if it was partially his fault. In my room I pondered what to do. I decided to go talk to my father. On the way down, Jesse stopped me in the hallway.

"Lil," she whispered, "this is for you." She handed me an envelope with curly writing on it, then continued on her way.

I opened it up and started to read it.

_Dear Miss Swann:_

I only read that for when my father came in.

"Good morning Lilian."

"Good morning father. I just got home from work; nobody was there."

"He didn't tell you?" father sounded shocked.

"No sir."

"Commodore Norrington is going to visit his family back in England and will be gone for some time."

"Oh." That was unexpected. "Father, may I ask you something?"  
"Of course."

"Do you think it would be okay if I worked for Will-you know, cleaning his house, washing clothes and dishes? I haven't asked, but I can't just sit here, and I would like to do it as a wedding gift for him and Elizabeth, since he can't exactly afford a maid to keep up the house."

"Will Elizabeth approve?"

"Probably not. But let's be honest-she doesn't want to do it. So I'll do it as a gift. After they are married, she can hire a maid or something, but in the meantime it will be clean."

"That's very considerate of you."

"I think I'll go talk to Will about it."

"Goodbye."

On my way to the smithy I decided to try and read the letter from the Commodore.

_Dear Miss Swann:_

Once again that was as far I read. This time I was interrupted by a familiar cooing sound.

"Hello Jack."

"What's a lovely lady like you doin' out here by yourself?" he greeted me.

I shook my head. "I'm on my way to the smithy."

"Ah, well that makes two of us. Care for an escort?" he asked with a bow.

"Yes, thank you."

As we walked to the smithy I told him about the Commodore leaving.

"Sorry, lovely. Where's he going?"

"My father said he's bound for England to visit family."

"What did Norrington tell you?" Jack's hands were moving about as he was talking.

"Nothing." I thought about mentioning the note, but as I hadn't read it yet, I decided not to.

"That wigged pig! Has he not feelings!" Jack emphasized his point by using gestures with his hands. "Wait! The answer is no! He almost took me life!" His hands were now flailing about.

"Do you need something to steady your hands?" I giggled.

"Rum!" he sputtered with a smirk. "Sorry, it's just a habit."

I wasn't sure what he was meaning- his hands or his explanation.

"I'm on my way to tell Will that I want to work for him."

"Took my advice, eh? Smart lass," he chuckled.

"Yes I did. I couldn't just sit around the house with nobody to talk to."

He nodded, then opened the door to the smithy. "Whelp?" he called.

The smithy was silent. There was no tinkering, and no evidence that anyone had been there.

"I'll look in the kitchen," I told Jack, who nodded.

I walked in and instantly knew why Jack thought Will needed help with housework. There were dishes everywhere, dust covered almost everything, and Will, asleep in a chair, his head resting on the table. I walked up to the sleeping man.

"Will," I whispered in his ear.

"Not…good enough," he mumbled.

I had no idea what he was talking about. "Will," I said in a regular tone.

"Three hours a day," he muttered.

"Will!" This time I was louder.

"Not leverage!" he mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"Accept consequences."

"Will!" I practically yelled, and nudged him for good measure.

He woke up. "Who's there? Oh, Lilian. What are you here for? Did something happen?"

"I want to work for you. I'll clean your house as a wedding gift for you and Elizabeth."

"That's thoughtful of you, but aren't you working for Norrington?"

"I was, but he's in England."

"A wedding gift?"

"Yes."

"Okay. You are sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. Would you like me to start here?" I asked, indicating to the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you. I better start working."

"Me too," I smiled. He turned to leave. "Oh, and Will?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry for waking you."

"I'm glad you did." He smiled before walking out of the room and into Jack.

I began cleaning the messy kitchen. I spent the entire day cleaning but made very little progress, as I had to wash everything, and by the time I even got halfway through the dishes the day was over. It was time for dinner, and I had to be home before Will came to dine with my family.

I ran home, changed quickly, and got downstairs just as he knocked on the door. Dinner went by quickly, without a mention of my new job.

As I was getting into bed that night, I noticed a letter under where my dress was hanging over the changing screen. At first I didn't know what it was, but then it hit me. The Commodore's letter!

I opened it hastily and began to read:

_Dear Miss Swann,_

_I must apologize for many things, first of all for not saying it sooner. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I was leaving  
__but the trip was planned before you came into my life. I guess I didn't tell you because I hate goodbyes, but also  
__because I am __confused about how you feel about me. I suppose I should have told you my intentions earlier, but  
__I didn't. I just want you to know that I am ashamed for making you feel uncomfortable, and I hope you can  
__forgive me for my actions. I did not leave because of you, I left because of me.  
__I planned this trip to visit my family. My mother is not doing very well, and my sister had a baby girl a month ago,  
__so I planned this trip to visit them. During my absence there will be nothing at the fort for you to do, as I don't  
__like the thought of you being there alone. I'm sorry that you will once again have to find another way out of the  
house. Give my best to Elizabeth and Will (in case they wed while I'm away), as well as your father.  
__Take care of yourself, and I will see you when I return._

_Commodore James M. Norrington_

"He never told me his name was James," I said as I put the letter in my desk drawer.

I crawled into bed and tried to sleep. The letter replayed itself several times in my mindbefore I finally fell asleep.

* * *

_A/N: So...whatcha think? I'm sure the next chapter will be here soon._

_And now for my favorite part:_

_sirladyknight: Jack is good. ;) There is definitely more of him in here._

_Charlotte Norrington: No worries about our Commodore. I assure you he will not be alone (but I can't say more without giving things away)_

_Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover: "Action," says you. "I think I feel a change in the wind," says I. Good to see the last chapter did the trick :)_

_piritesslass: lol! I most definitely acquiesce!_

_CaptainDuckula: I made you happy dance! Yay! I'm glad you liked the good-bye kiss part :D If you think the Norrington in this story is scary, you should see the guy in my class who I dubbed Norrington with my friends. He's a lot scarier than this version (gives a shudder). I'm sorry I made you afraid! I hope this clears things up though._

_anotherblastedromantic: There is a dance scene in the very near future. Yeah, I know he probably wouldn't be that scandalous (love that description by the way) but I figured that he's tired of being alone and after "losing" Elizabeth is more willing to go after someone he wants. As for Jack...I do think he's a little off, and I haven't found a definite reason why yet.I figure he's somewhat similar to the Commodore, only he is approaching things in a different light. Maybe. Dear Abby-ha! I love that! _

_And to my two new reviewers:_

_Lunatik27: Hi! I'm glad you like it! I hope this update was soon enough ;) No worries about Jack, there is plenty more to come. mmm...chocolate!_

_Charmed Angel: Hello! Definitely more Jack. I'm glad you like my story._

_Thanks to everyone for reviewing! I appreciate your feedback. _

So...any guesses as to what Jack Sparrow and spoons have in common?


	9. Chapter 9: Spoons and Sisters

_A/N: Hello everyone! I know it's been awhile...8 whole days! I was quite busy...there was a celebration in my town over the weekend, and I was in the parade, I visited my grandparents, and I've had housework to do too :( But I'm here with another chapter, and I must say, this is probably my most favorite chapter yet. I hope this chapter makes up for lost time, as it is my longest yet! I dedicate this chapter, Spoons and Sisters, to anotherblastedromantic, and to my reviewers who questioned Elizabeth._

_Disclaimer: Still not mine

* * *

_

Chapter 9: Spoons and Sisters

The next morning, I woke early, startling Jesse, who was hanging up laundry in my room.

"Miss!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry I startled you Jesse. But since you're here, could you help me dress?"

"But miss! It's so early! You should rest!"

"Please?" I pleaded.

"Of course, Lil."

She helped me dress quickly, then hurried to her other duties. I went downstairs, surprised to find that father was not up yet. The sun was just beginning to rise, so I left a note for my father and went to Will's, knowing that I would need a full day to clean. I somehow managed to clean his sink full of dirty dishes in an hour. I then cooked breakfast for the two of us. He came into the kitchen seeming very groggy.

"You cook!" he yawned, sounding surprised.

"Yes."

"You're here early. Why?" He sat down at the table.

"I didn't sleep very well or very much last night, so I got up early. I hope you don't mind that I cooked, but I never can at home, and I was hungry."

"It smells wonderful."

"Thank you. Shall we?" I asked, placing a plate of food in front of him.

We began eating once I sat down with him. "Oh Lil! This is excellent! I rarely ever eat like this on my own. In fact, I only eat like this with your family."

"Thanks Will. I'm glad you are enjoying it. May I suggest something?"

"Sure."

"Get Elizabeth some help. I'm thinking a butler, maid, and a cook."

"What are you saying?" He put his fork down.

"Just that Elizabeth has no experience with food."

"Then why the others?"

"Well, I suppose she could do without the butler, but the other two are a must. She'll need help to dress, I'm sure, and she can't cook, Will. I'm not staying here forever. Just until your wedding, the Commodore returns, or something else happens to me."

"And what if nothing happens?" he smirked.

"They will, trust me."

"So you and Norrington are a couple?" he asked with a grin.

"It's difficult to say."

"Oh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We had a bit of an argument, although it was really pointless. Then he left without telling me where he was going, or saying goodbye. He just left a note with my maid."

"I'm sure things will work out for you, Lil."

"Really?"

"Yes. I've got work to do, but thanks for breakfast."

I nodded and he left. I cleared the table and finished cleaning the kitchen. By the time I finished it was lunchtime, so I made us sandwiches and tea. We hardly spoke to each other, but that was because Will was eager to get his work done, as was I. As soon as he finished and left once more, I proceeded to clean his living room/study. I dusted and cleaned every piece of furniture in the room. When I finished it was early evening so I decided to let Will know I was leaving.

"I've finished cleaning for today," I announced as I stood before him. He stopped working to talk.

"Thank you."

"No need. Just keep it clean," I smiled.

"'Ello love," a voice sounded from a dark corner. No doubt it was Jack.

"Hello Jack. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Likewise," he smirked.

"Well, I understand you have work to do, so I'll stop by tomorrow to check on things."

"Thanks Lil," Will smiled.

"Goodbye Will." I walked out of the door, only taking a few steps before I heard Jack call after me.

"Wait love!" he came out of the door and almost ran into me.

"Yes, Jack?"

"I'm gonna walk you home."

"Okay, thanks."

He smirked as we began walking. I couldn't help but giggle softly at the way he sauntered about. It was a swagger that was amusing, yet adorable, and it fit him perfectly.

"Have ye talked to Elizabeth yet?" he asked.

"No."

"Well I'm gonna give 'er a piece of me mind!"

"You don't have to do that."

"I'm going to. After all, she'd probably listen to ol' Jack."

"Whatever you say." I had a sneaking suspicion that he had been drinking.

"Got any rum, love?"

"No."

"Pity," Jack sighed.

We went into the house and Jack climbed the stairs quickly, then disappeared. I went to my room and Jesse helped me change into more appropriate dinner clothes, which was in an hour's time. I picked up a book and began reading, only to be interrupted by Jack, who had politely knocked on the door.

"Love?" he asked through the door.

"Come in, it's open." I called as I marked the chapter in the book.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course we can. We are now."

"Women. Always so literal," he mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Aren't we though?"

"I think I've talked some sense into Elizabeth. At least that's how it seemed when I left."

"Thanks Jack. You really didn't have to do that."

"No problem, love."

"Would you care to stay for dinner?" I asked.

"Aye, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Your father will have me thrown out."

"He will do no such thing. I will tell him that you are my dinner guest. After all, Commodore Norrington is gone, so there is an available seat."

"Will there be rum?" he asked hopefully.

I laughed. "Well, no, but there will be wine."

"Poor souls," he muttered. "If he won't throw me out, then I'll go."

I chuckled at his reasoning. "Let's go down and talk to him."

"Negotiate. Pirate term."

"What?"

"I need rum!" he licked his lips.

"How long has it been since you've had rum?" I asked, wondering if he really just liked saying the word 'rum'.

"Days."

"Oh."

We went downstairs quietly. Father was reading in his study, but looked up as we entered.

"Lilian!" he greeted me. "Why is the pirate here?"

"He's a privateer, father, and he's here as my dinner guest," I explained.

"Good to see ye again, Governor," Jack greeted father with a smirk.

"Mind your manners, Sparrow," father warned him.

"Father, Jack and I will be in the dining room waiting until dinner is served."

"Alright," he relented. "Be careful Lilian."

I led Jack to the dining room and sat down.

"You're awfully quiet," I told Jack as I observed him looking around at the beautiful room.

"Yeah."

"Why is that?"

"I used to live like this," he stated.

"Really?"

"All of the dinner parties and balls, and people! And the clothes," he grimaced.

"I never would have guessed."

"It's true, love.

"Why did you leave it then?"

"I hated being forced to be what I wasn't. When I was a lad, my uncle took me out on a boat and taught me how to sail. I knew the sea was for me from that day on. When he died, the boat was left for me, so I took it. Left society for good. Of course, I didn't get too far in that small boat. I ran it into some rocks and nearly died, but I was rescued by a passing ship, which I made my home for awhile by signing on as cabin boy. I worked my way to the Caribbean, took on odd jobs and saved my money. Other things happened of course. Then I turned pirate, which is what you see before you now."

"You've had an interesting life thus far."

"There is one thing I miss, though," he grinned slyly. "The only thing I actually liked about the parties and balls was the dancing. I enjoyed it as I could be free from the things restricting me, like evil tutors and parents and such. Or it could have been because it was an excuse to be close to a pretty girl."

"I never would have guessed that about you."

He smirked. "Dance with me."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I can't dance."

"It's easy, I'll show you."

He helped me out of my chair and showed me a few things to do with my feet, and soon enough we were dancing around, with Jack humming a little tune softly in my ear.

"See love, it's easy." Jack smiled.

"Yes, it is. I see what you mean about being free."

"So you like freedom, eh?" his smile turned into a smirk. I smiled in response. "Actually I liked it because I could be close to a pretty girl. Of course, I have never danced with a lady before, so this is a first."

I shook my head, unsure of how to reply.

Elizabeth's voice carried through the other room into where we were, so we stopped our dance and sat down at the table.

"Is this real silver?" Jack asked as he admired the cutlery.

"Jack!" I laughed.

"Pirate," he reminded me as he stuck a spoon up his sleeve.

"That's a concealed weapon you know."

He grinned. "Want to know how to use it?" He raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"Sure."

"Don't look." I nodded. He turned away from me, and when he turned back around his hand was up his sleeve and the spoon was sticking out where his hand should have been. "Arr!" he growled, moving the spoon close to my face.

"Mister Sparrow! Are you trying to spoon me to death?" I protested, giggling.

"Captain! It's Captain Sparrow.!" He reminded me of his title, as he put the spoon down.

"Sorry Captain," I amended.

"Lilian! What is going on in here?" father asked as he entered the dining room, Will and Elizabeth in tow.

"Jack?" Will looked at Jack, questioning why he was there.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Jack is my dinner guest," I explained as they sat down.

Elizabeth and Will both gave me questioning looks, but they didn't say anything, as dinner was served.

As was our usual custom, after we finished our meal, the men began their talk of business. Elizabeth flirted with Will. Father only listened half-way to what was being said. Will spoke as usual, finding it easier to speak with the absence of the Commodore. And Jack only spoke of things he knew concerned him, so most of the conversation was of the sea.

There was a break in the conversation, so I excused myself to go sit in the garden.

"Lilian?"

I turned to see Elizabeth a short distance away. "Yes?"

"Can we talk?"

"Okay." I moved over on the bench I was sitting on and she sat next to me. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"A little tired, but fine otherwise."

"Lilian, I-"

"Elizabeth, could you please call me Lil?"

"It's so improper!" she protested.

I secretly wondered when that ever stopped her, but didn't voice my opinion. "But I don't like being called by my full name."

"Can I call you Lily instead then? It's a bit more proper and I can call you that in public."

"Alright."

"Lily," she smiled. "It seems that I owe you an apology. So I'm sorry. I should have thought about how you were feeling." I nodded. "I hope you'll let me get to know you."

"I'd like that."

"And I'm sorry about accusing you of stealing Will. I guess I came out at the wrong time."

"Yes, you did. I was just asking him if Commodore Norrington ever said he loved you. And Will repeated those words. I understand how you could think otherwise." I explained.

"James? No. I knew he fancied me, but I only like him as the protector that he is, and somewhat of a friend." She laughed, "Will does repeat things sometimes. I think it is so he can analyze everything before answering, or thinking of a great answer, or something like that."

"At least that's cleared up."

"I appreciate what you are doing, Lily." I nodded. "Jack told me everything. In fact, he helped me realize what a monster I've been to you. Of course, he also had to explain how he knew you."

"You aren't mad?"

"No! Will's place was such a mess!"

"It was not easy."

"Thank you though," she smiled.

"I don't have much to give, but I thought it would be nice to help you both out."

"I don't know what I'll do when I'm living there. I've never had to do anything of that sort," she sighed.

"It'll be fine, Elizabeth. At least you've got someone who loves you very much."

"It is nice," she agreed. "I've seen the way James looks at you."

"He hasn't even told me his name. I found out at the end of the letter he left for me before he left for England."

"Well, he always was the one for propriety and honor."

"Was," I clarified.

"What?"

"He _was_ the one for propriety. I think he left because of me."

"Why would he do that?"

"Do you remember that night when I came out here for a walk and some fresh air?" She nodded. "He followed me out. We talked for awhile…" I told her the events of that night, about him backing me up against the tree, etc. "If Jack hadn't smacked the Commodore's hand, we would probably still be there."

"Oh Lily! I'm sorry!" she embraced me. "At least Jack was there."

"Yes."

"Well I'm sure James will get over it."

"He left. The next day he was gone. He told me in the letter that he was going to visit family. He apologized in his letter, saying that he was confused about my feelings for him, and that he was sorry for making me uncomfortable."

"How _do_ you feel about him?"

"I like him, but I don't love him. Once I thought I was falling in love with him but then that night happened and I realize that I didn't. He told me he loves me though, but I think he's more interested in having-"

"A wife?" she asked. "That's what he told me too."

"He would never have known me if my mother hadn't died and I hadn't moved here. I haven't known him long enough to love him."

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Yes, but-"

"So do I. It's the case with Will and me. Obviously that is not the case with you and James, but it seems that it _is_ the case with James. He fell in love with you at first sight."

"Maybe."

"It's getting late. Perhaps we should see if anyone is alive in there."

"Good idea," I agreed, thankful to have ended that discussion.

"We should go shopping together tomorrow."

"I would like that."

We walked inside to find that father had returned to his study, and Jack and Will were sitting in the dining room, talking.

"Hello you two," Elizabeth greeted them. "Lily and I have become acquainted, so there shouldn't be anymore hostilities between us."

"That's great!" Will exclaimed. Jack smiled at me.

"I hope you two don't mind, but I would like to see Will alone. We'll be in the garden," Elizabeth smiled, dragging Will away.

"Thanks again, Jack."

"No problem, love."

"I'm glad you convinced her to talk to me. She's not as bad as she made me think she was."

"I realized the same thing, about a month after she burned all me rum."

"What?"

"Hmm?"

I picked up a spoon. "Arr!" I pointed the spoon at him.

"So now you want to spoon _me_?" he asked in a mocking tone. "Well I've got other ideas!" he picked up a fork and pointed it at me. "Prepare to be forked!"

We play-fought each other with our silverware, until I knocked the fork away and the spoon landed under his nose. I smiled, then he pulled a spoon on me.

"You cheated!" I protested once he knocked my spoon away and moved the other silverware out of my reach.

He shrugged. "You keep forgetting. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"I only forgot your title once, Jack."

"Right ye are, love."

"So how much experience have you had, fighting with dining utensils?"

"A bit, actually." He told me the story of a battle he was in where Will had insisted on blasting every remaining thing aboard a naval ship out of the canons at the Black Pearl, which was under the command of Hector Barbossa, Jack's mutinous first mate of years past, who was holding Jack in the brig at that time. Jack had to sit and watch as Will and his crew aboard the commandeered, not stolen, ship fired random things from the canons. In the brig, Jack got a couple of spoons, a fork and a flask that belonged to one of his crew members, which was bloody empty. "So ye see, I've had a bit o' experience."

I laughed. "Did that really happen?"

"Jack Sparrow tells no lies, savvy?"

"Captain!" I reminded him in a singsong voice. "And I'm not sure I believe that you tell no lies. You said yourself that you're a pirate."

"I embellish a bit," he gave me a lopsided grin. "But I don't lie."

"So tell me, are you still a pirate? I know Commodore Norrington gave you letters."

"Yes and no." He was now looking thoughtful. "The Marque usually is a bad thing for us pirates. Yer usually marked as a traitor and turned on if you take the Letter. But on the other hand, if you take it, you have access to more ports and such."

"Then you're both."

He somewhat nodded. "I s'pose."

We sat quietly for a moment before Will and Elizabeth came back in.

"We've decided to move the wedding to next month!" Elizabeth announced excitedly.

"That's great!" I exclaimed. The pair looked truly happy.

"Congratulations! I love weddings! Drinks all around!" Jack smiled.

"What date?" I asked.

"The fourteenth. We've got…" she counted in her head. "Oh my! We've got three weeks to prepare everything!"

"Have you told father?"

"Not yet," Will said quietly.

"Let's go!" Elizabeth exclaimed excitedly as she took hold of Will's hand and dragged him from the room.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

I sat with Jack, the two of us silently contemplating what had just happened.

"It is getting late," Jack said, breaking the silence.

"Yes it is," I agreed. "Let's go in with them." He nodded.

"Elizabeth!" father exclaimed as we entered the other room.

"Yes, father?"

"Explain!"

"We're tired of waiting! We've got enough money. We want you to marry us at the fort."

"Well, if you think that you can do it, then-"

"Thank you father!"

"Yes, well, I should get back to work," he said before returning to his study.

Will and Elizabeth stepped outside, leaving me alone with Jack once more.

"I should be going," Jack said.

"Okay. I had fun," I replied, blushing a bit.

Jack smiled. "Me too," he winked. "Later, love."

He walked to the door.

I suddenly had an odd thought cross my mind, but before I could contemplate the consequences, I heard myself voicing my thought.

"What, no goodnight kiss?" I suddenly felt petrified as the words left my mouth.

Jack turned around, a toothy grin on his face. "How could I forget?"

He came over and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Good night." He chuckled at my very red face.

"Goodnight," I squeaked. A look of disappointment crossed his face before he walked out the door. I went to my room.

"Lil? Are you alright?" Jesse asked as she came in my room.

"Yes."

"You look like you feel ill."

"No, I'm fine, really." Apparently my face was still red.

"Okay."

She helped me change then left, leaving me to my thoughts once again. I remained mortified at what I had done.

'_Do I love Commodore Norrington?'_ I thought. _'James,'_ I corrected myself.

'_The idea of him, maybe,'_ a small voice in my head answered.

'_What does that mean?'_

'_He has an honorable position in society. Father likes him. He fancies you.'_

'_So?'_

'_You like those things. But you don't exactly love him. He only taught you speech. You like him.'_

'_Okay.'_

'_You like Jack too.'_

'_Jack?'_

'_Yes Jack,' _the voice replied sounding annoyed. _'He likes you. Look at how he treats you.'_

'_Nice?'_

'_Remember the song? We pillage, and plunder and rifle and loot, kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot? You know the words.'_

'_So?' _

'_Pirates aren't nice.' _

'_Jack is a good man.'_

'_Ah.'_

'_Ah what?' _Now I was annoyed.

'_You like him.'_

'_Did I say that?'_

'_You like him more than Norrington.'_

'_What!'_

'_You didn't say Norrington was a good man.'_

'_He is.'_

'_You say that now.' _The voice mocked.

'_Yes.'_

'_I asked Jack for the goodnight kiss. I know your true feelings. You like him a lot. You only thought you like Norrington.'_

'_Then who are you?'_ I asked the voice.

There was no answer. Instead I fell asleep.

* * *

_A/N: So...this was the answer to my question last chapter (about Jack and spoons). So much was resolved in this chapter! _

_sirladyknight: He'll be back though. Eventually. _

_Charlotte Norrington: Your welcome. I try to stay accurate...I know what you mean._

_Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover: Yup. This was the change in the wind. He will be back though..._

_CaptainDuckula: Lol! grins Not quite, but not far off. Yep. He's scarier than Norrington, and he's best friends with Barbossa. Ironic ain't it? Yay! More Happy Dancing! _

_Charmed Angel: Not too scary, eh? I tried to make it somewhat comical._

_anotherblastedromantic: I hope you didn't die! lol on the Elizabrat comment! _

_LegolasLvr71: Hello fellow Legolas lover! I'm glad you like my story. I will get that to you eventually ;)_

_Has anyone seen or heard from piritesslass? _

_I love reading your comments (by the way, I accept anonymous reviews, for those of you who haven't joined). Just to let you all know, it will be awhile before Chapter 10 is out. I have some written, but it isn't finished yet. And I still have to type it. But I am working on it! School for me is in 13 days...ahh! Anyhow, leave your thoughts, please.  
So until next time, my friends,  
Redberry _


	10. Chapter 10: Confessions

_A/N: Hello everybody! I've returned for a day! I finished my very first week of school, even though I have tons of homework that will double next week. CaptainDuckula, your request is fufilled. Just go with me on this chapter..._

_Disclaimer: I had a dream that I owned POTC, but then I woke up and found that I never have and probably never will. It was only a dream. _

* * *

_Chapter 10: Confessions_

"Lily!" a female voice sounded through my room the next morning, and was soon accompanied by a bright light. I opened my eyes to find Elizabeth looking out of my window. "You're up!" she exclaimed as she turned around. "Come on! We have shopping to do! Jesse, the dress." Jesse came in with a box and went to my changing screen to wait while I got out of bed "It was one of mine. It looks horrid on me, but it will be excellent on you."

"Thanks."

Jesse opened the box to reveal a violet colored dress.

"It's beautiful!" I gasped. Jesse helped me into it, of course I was almost breathless from the corset, but it fit nicely. Elizabeth nodded her approval before Jesse put my hair into a bun.

"Let's go!" Elizabeth said, grabbing my wrist.

We ate breakfast fairly quickly, then went to town. She took me into a shop that had imported items in it, including dresses. We were measured, and then we picked a couple dresses. Elizabeth found a cream one for me to wear to the wedding. She picked a couple more for the both of us, and then we were out on the town once more. She took me into a jewelry shop, where she purchased a pair of earrings for herself, and something else that I couldn't see.

"Let's go to Will's!"

"Okay," I agreed.

We walked over to Will's and went in. She gasped as she saw the work I had done.

"Lily!" she cried as she walked into the kitchen. "You've done a wonderful job!"

"Thank you," I replied as we sat down at the table.

Elizabeth then began crying.

"What is the matter?" I asked her.

"I've been so terrible to you! And you did such a nice thing for me!"

"I don't blame you, Elizabeth. You had a right to be that way to me."

"But I shouldn't have," she sniffled.

"Let's put that behind us and say 'hello' to Will. He doesn't even know we're here."

"Okay," she smiled.

I followed her out of the room and into the smithy. Will was symbolically whacking his anvil, and as always, working hard.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried before rushing over to him.

"Elizabeth?" he asked as he put his tools down and hugged her.

"Hello Will," I greeted him.

"Lil." He looked over at me and gave a nervous smile.

"Elizabeth, darling?" I heard Jack ask as he came in. "Is that you?"

She chuckled. "Yes, Mister Sparrow." She grinned at me.

"Captain! Captain Sparrow. You of all people should-" he stopped speaking once he saw me. "Ah. Miss Swann!" he purred. He walked over and took my hand in his. "You're looking lovely as always." He planted a kiss on the back of my hand.

"Hello, Captain," I blushed.

"Why don't we leave these two alone," he said, raising a suggestive eyebrow. I nodded and followed him into the kitchen. "We need to talk, love."

"What about, Jack?"

"I must leave."

I sat down. "Oh."

"I'll be back for the wedding." A moment of silence passed between us. "I've been staying with Will during shore leave. The crew is getting restless, and I figure time at sea will calm them a bit."

"Oh, right." Apparently I had forgotten that Jack was a sailor.

"Don't worry, love. Everything will be fine. I'll be back the day before the wedding."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"May I see you off?"

"I was hoping you would," he smiled. It wasn't his usual grin or smile, either. It was a smile that appeared to be tinted with worry.

"I'll be there."

"Just come with Will and Elizabeth. They'll take you where you need to go."

"Okay."

"Love?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Ye look great in that color."

I blushed as Elizabeth came in.

"We'd best be off," she said in a very cheery voice.

"See you both tomorrow!" Jack called after us as we left Will's.

We returned home in time for dinner. Father inquired about our shopping, and I let Elizabeth do all of the talking. It was our first family dinner with only the three of us. Neither Elizabeth nor father commented on my silence that night. As soon as dinner was over, I went to my room, deciding to sleep early as I would be waking early the next morning to see Jack off.

Jack.

I had become attached to him. He had helped me in so many ways, and now he was leaving. And I was still unsure of how I felt about him. At least that voice was staying quiet.

Jesse came in and helped me change so I could go to bed. I crawled under the covers as she left, and once I was half asleep there was a knock on the door.

"Lily?"

"Yes."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure," I yawned.

"Will is going to come and get us tomorrow morning. I'll wake you when I get up so we can all go together."

"Okay."

"You should wear the very blue dress of yours. It brings out your eyes."

"Alright."

"Would you like to help me plan the wedding?" Elizabeth asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course."

"Okay. I'll help."

"Great. We can start as soon as we get back."

"Uh-huh," I yawned.

"Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Elizabeth."

"And Lily, he'll be back before you know it."

She closed the door, leaving me to wonder who exactly she was talking about. Not pondering the subject further, I fell asleep.

"Miss?"

A recognizable voice sounded in my room.

"Lil?"

"Hm?" I replied, half asleep.

"Miss Elizabeth asked me to wake you."

I opened one eye to see Jesse looking down at me. "Oh."

I climbed out of bed and tried to stay still as Jesse put my corset on tight, and then the blue dress Elizabeth requested that I wear. I sat down in the chair so Jesse could put my hair up. It was a shock when I noticed that she wasn't putting my hair in it's usual bun. No. Instead she had a rather cruel looking thing. She proceeded to twist a strand of my hair around it several times before holding it carefully, then moving to another strand. Only when she finished did I realize that she had curled my hair.

"All done, Lil."

"Thanks." I resisted a yawn. In an attempt to wake up, I went to my wash basin and splashed cool water on my face and dried it with a towel.

"Ready?" Elizabeth asked from the doorway.

"Yes."

"Oh Lily!" she gasped when she saw me. "You look lovely!"

"Thanks," I replied sheepishly.

"I'm sure Will's here, so we can go."

I followed her downstairs, ever so quietly, and out of the door. Will smiled as we met him outside of our gate.

"Good morning ladies," he smiled warmly.

"Morning Will," Elizabeth greeted before kissing his cheek.

"Hello," I said.

"Shall we?" Elizabeth and I nodded and followed him away from the mansion. He led us through town and to a beach. I saw no ship and heard nothing. Then he led us down the beach to a cove, where a large group of people and a ship were waiting. We walked down to where they were. From the looks of things they were ready to go.

"Hey boy! Elizabeth," a gruff looking sailor greeted Will and Elizabeth. "Miss," he added once he saw me.

"Mr. Gibbs, this is Lilian, my sister," Elizabeth introduced me.

He looked confused. "Nice to meet you," he said at last.

"A pleasure," I replied. He continued to look confused, but neither of us explained.

"Jack's in his cabin," he said at last.

"Why don't we visit him?" Elizabeth asked.

I followed her and Will to the cabin door, where Will knocked twice.

"Jack?"

A muffled voice from inside said something and Will opened the door.

Jack sat at a huge desk, poring over a map.

"Hello Jack," Elizabeth greeted him.

"Well if it isn't the Whelp and Future Mrs. Whelp. And Lil, o' course," he greeted us. "Glad ye could make it."

"Hello," I greeted him.

"Now not to be rude to either of you two ladies, but I need to speak with the whelp alone."

"Of course Jack. We'll be outside," Elizabeth replied, leading me out of the cabin.

"Why does he call Will that?" I asked her.

"That is a long story. "

"Oh."

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"James. Do you love him?" she asked once more.

"Uhm-"

"Exactly how I felt when he asked me to marry him. He knew that I loved Will. He said he had yet to achieve marriage to a fine woman, also known as me. I only agreed to his proposal later to save Will from almost certain death."

"I never knew that."

"He seemed to take it okay, but apparently he still is looking for marriage."

"So it seems."

"How about Jack?"

"I-"

"He's okay," she interrupted.

"Yes."

"I've seen the way you look at each other."

"Oh?"

"Look, if you like him, or love him, I'd suggest that you tell him. This is your opportune moment Lily!" she smiled.

Just then Will came out. Opportune moment indeed.

"Jack wants to see you, Lil."

I nodded and went into the cabin, closing the door gently behind me.

"'Ello love," he greeted me. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks." I sat in the chair on the other side of his desk.

"So…how are ye?"

"Fine, you?"

"Fine," he paused. "Love, I'm…really glad ye came today."

"Me too."

He smiled.

"Jack, I lo-I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, love."

I smiled, looking around his cabin. We sat in silence for a moment.

"I love you."

We said it at the same time. It took only a moment for us to realize that fact.

"Really love?" he asked, a smile appearing.

"Yes." I nodded.

He stood up and walked towards me. "You're sure?"

I stood up to meet him. "Yes," I smiled. "Are you?"

"Aye!"

We gradually got closer to each other, and before I knew it, his lips crashed down onto mine in a romantic kiss.

The door flew open. "Cap'n! We're ready to make-" the voice paused. We broke apart. I could feel myself blushing. I noticed that Jack was grinning. "-way. Sorry," the man apologized before leaving. Opportune moment indeed.

Jack took my hand. "I've got to go, Lil."

"Okay."

He kissed me one last time before leading me from the cabin. Will and Elizabeth were waiting for us, both of them smiled as we walked toward them. Jack took Will aside for a moment so I was left alone with Elizabeth again.

"Did you say it?" Elizabeth asked me.

I nodded. "He said it too."

"Oh Lily!" she engulfed me in a hug. "That's' great!"

"Come along you two," Will told us. He began leading us off of the ship. Before we were off, a hand placed itself on my arm. I turned to see Jack's dark eyes staring back at me.

"What? No goodbye kiss?" he smirked.

I laughed and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Goodbye." I started to walk away, but instead I found myself being spun back around, and Jack's lips on my own. Once again I took in his scent. He still smelled of hard work, the sea, apple, and that smell that I couldn't place. One of his crew cleared their throat, driving us apart once more.

"Goodbye Jack," I smiled, willing myself not to cry.

Sensing this, he hugged me. "Goodbye Lilian," he whispered in my ear.

I was soon standing on the shore, watching the ship sailing out into the sea. We stayed until we could no longer see the crew. Will then went back to the shop, so Elizabeth and I walked home.

Breakfast was just being served as we walked in the door. Father looked terribly worried as we sat down with him at the table.

"Hello father," Elizabeth greeted him.

"Good morning father," I said to him.

"Where were you!" he asked.

"We went for a walk. It was such a beautiful morning." I lied.

"Wait, you went together?" he asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth replied.

"Without fighting?"

"Yes," I replied.

"When did you make up?"

Elizabeth and I exchanged glances.

"After dinner," Elizabeth said.

"That is great! I'm proud of you both!"

Elizabeth and I both exchanged worried looks as we began eating our breakfast.

After our meal, Elizabeth wanted to start planning the wedding. Father left for the Fort, so it was just us.

"Do you have your wedding dress?" I asked her.

"I'm planning on wearing my mother's," she replied, leading me into the kitchen. "What do you think of these plates?"

"They're beautiful," I replied, looking at the pure white plates, decorated with a rose in the center.

"Yes." She wrote it down on a piece of parchment.

The rest of the day she spent trying to figure out which glasses she liked and if there was enough silverware.

The next day I helped her write invitations. Father's manservant delivered them the next morning. In two weeks every detail was planned out to Elizabeth's satisfaction.

It was the week of the wedding when father approached me.

"Lilian, I want to have a party for Elizabeth and Will the night before the wedding. I have sent out invitations to people, but I wanted to let you know that it is a surprise. Just continue as normal," he smiled before leaving for the fort.

I just hoped Jack would be back…

* * *

_A/N: How about that? Bonus points to you if you spot my favorite quote in this, and where it comes from. So is it true that we are not supposed to post review responses? I read through some things and couldn't find the answer, so if anyone could point me in the right direction, that would be great. I got my laptop fixed (stupid 9 viruses!)._

_Right or wrong, for now I will respond. Feel free to include in your review if it is allowed or not, and if not, where you found that out._

_CaptainDuckula: I'm glad you enjoyed that! No promises on the Commodore though._

_Charlotte Norrington: That's awesome:)_

_sirladyknight: That is a smart match :)_

_anotherblastedromantic: I actually had this all ready before school started, but since I didn't have my laptop I couldn't post. As for your dancing seen...I believe it is the next chapter, but I'm not done writing it yet. Oh, and there will be two. I had one written, but I liked your suggestion, only I changed it a bit. The one I had written before will be in here later. I enjoy your faithful reading ;)_

_And to my new reviewers:_

_speechdisappearsintosilence: Welcome to my story. I'm glad you are enjoying it._

_Norma Jean the Dancing Machine: I'm glad you like it. And thanks for the luck. I may need more of it for the weeks to come, though._

_Okay everyone. School has started, leaving me with very little time to update. I'll try my hardest to get this out, but there is no way I can make any promises. Until next time..._


	11. Chapter 11: The Governor's Surprise

_A/N: I live! It has been too long...but school started and has kept me very busy. But I got this chapter typed so I'm posting it. I do have a very important question that I will ask at the end of the story. It deals with the future plot... _

_Disclaimer: I think we have established this...

* * *

_

Chapter 11: The Governor's Surprise Party

"Lilian!" father called as he entered the house. "I'm home!"

"Hello, father," I greeted him as he walked into the family room.

"It is working out perfectly," he marveled. "Elizabeth took Will up to see how things were going at the fort so they could make improvements if they so desire. Our guests will begin arriving before they get back. But just in case, I would like it if you would go up there with them so you can stall them if need be."

"Yes, father. I will go immediately."

"Good girl."

It was four in the afternoon, and the guests wouldn't arrive for hours-two or three, anyway. So I was supposed to stall them? How?

After looking around the fort, I finally found them at the battlement, sharing a kiss.

"Hello!" I called from a distance. They didn't stop, so I called louder. "Hello!"

"Hello," a voice echoed from behind me.

"Lil?" Will asked.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

I turned around. "Jack!" He was now standing close to me, so I hugged him.

"'Ello, love," he smiled. "Will, Elizabeth," he acknowledged as an afterthought.

"You're back!" Will exclaimed as he and Elizabeth walked towards us.

"Hello Jack," Elizabeth greeted him. "We're just going over our decorations."

"And practicin' yer kissin' too, I see," he grinned suggestively. Both of them blushed.

"Er…well," Will sputtered.

Jack and I laughed.

"We'll leave you to it then," I smiled. "I want to speak with Jack for a moment."

Will and Elizabeth both sent me looks that clearly said "Yeah right."

"Eager are ye, love?" Jack teased. I blushed as Will and Elizabeth laughed.

"We'll be over here," Elizabeth said, indicating to the table where the food was to be.

Jack and I walked over to the other side out of their range of hearing.

"My father is having a party for the two of them in a couple of hours. I was hoping you would come," I informed him.

"I don't know love. I'm not feeling up to that sort of thing."

"Please? I know there is a party after the wedding, but father decided to have one beforehand, too."

"I just got here. I was hoping to relax, and adjust."

"You can relax at the party. You don't have to stay the whole time," I hoped to persuade him.

"I don't know."

"It would mean a lot to Will and Elizabeth. And you don't want to leave me alone, do you?" Maybe guilt would work…

"We'll see."

"Well, in the mean time we have to keep them distracted here. Father has to set things up at home, and he wants to have guests arrive before the happy couple."

"How do we distract them? It's their wedding."

"I have an idea."

"Elizabeth!" I called as Jack and I walked over to where she was standing with Will.

"What is it Lily?"

"I have an idea."

"Go on," she urged.

"Why don't we practice the wedding?"

"That is a great idea!"

I heard Will and Jack both sigh.

"Jack, you be the priest, and I'll be everything else."

Will and Elizabeth laughed.

"You'll be perfect in that role, Jack," Will said through his laughter.

"Perhaps you would like to sing for us, eh, whelp?" Jack retorted.

Will's eyes narrowed and Elizabeth stopped laughing.

"You sing, Will?" I asked. Jack started laughing.

"No," Will growled, as he glared at Jack.

"Come on, let's practice," Elizabeth intervened, leading us to where we needed to be. "Will and Jack, you are first."

The pair walked silently to the archway on the battlement.

"Elizabeth, how many people do you have before you come out with father?"

"Ten, I think."

"Okay."

So I walked down the aisle ten times before arriving at Elizabeth's side.

"You didn't need to do that, Lily."

"I wanted it to be just right for you. Besides, I figured it would get them talking," I nodded at Will and Jack who were indeed speaking again. In actuality I was wasting time…just as father ordered.

"Oh."

"Shall we?" I asked, offering my arm in a gentlemanly manner.

"Lily!" she scolded.

"No, now I'm father."

"Lily!"

"Now really, Elizabeth!" I imitated father. She laughed. "That is better."

"Yes, father."

"Come along, dear."

We walked down together and stood before Jack and Will.

"Who gives this woman away?" Jack asked.

"I do." I replied, throwing my voice again to sound more like father. I let go of Elizabeth and she attached herself to Will.

Jack began reciting things that I didn't hear, as I was lost in my thoughts. As I watched them standing before me, I began to realize that I hoped I would have the same thing one day. I remained in my thoughts and before I knew it, it was time for the guests to begin arriving. Will, Elizabeth, and Jack were deeply discussing something when I walked over to them.

"Would you mind if I cooked dinner?" I asked.

"Really?" Will asked, sounding eager.

"You…cook?" Elizabeth sputtered.

"I do. I'm sure our cooks won't mind too terribly, seeing as father had a business meeting that he wouldn't tell me about." I lied.

"Yes, he does that. Usually his meetings aren't that late," she replied.

"Shall we?" Will asked, flashing me a smile.

We nodded, and the four of us walked to his house. Once we arrived, I went into the kitchen (which was still clean) and began cooking. Upon Will's urging, he and Jack were testing some of his newly made swords, while Elizabeth sat and watched.

Soon dinner was ready, and we were right on schedule. During dinner, Elizabeth went on about how good the food was ("I don't care if it is improper to be telling you now! Why didn't you tell me!), and Will and Jack spent their time talking about the swords, and then it was time.

Jack disappeared, leaving the three of us to walk to the mansion. As we walked, we stopped occasionally, as Elizabeth wasn't used to walking so much. I was amused when we arrived and it looked like nobody was home, even though I knew better.

"I wonder if father is home yet," I said as I opened the door.

The almost-married-couple stood in awe.

I turned to see why they weren't moving. Across the room was father, and beside him was an orchestra who began playing as the door opened. There were many people standing around, but they cheered as soon as they saw Will and Elizabeth. There were tables of food and drink, and the sitting room had been transformed so people could dance. I couldn't help but stand there in awe myself.

Father's voice made all three of us snap out of it though.

"Surprise!" he called.

They stepped inside and I closed the door, still surprised at what father had done for them.

It wasn't long before Elizabeth and Will were enjoying themselves. I sat down to watch the people dancing, and soon found myself being asked to dance.

"Miss Swann," a young man about my age said, standing before me. "Would you care to dance?"

"That would be nice, Mr.-?"

"Jameson, but you may call me John."

"Well, John, you may call me Lilian." I feigned a smile, inwardly grumbling at my name. We soon were dancing, although I was dancing quite poorly, but he didn't seem to mind. Soon our dance was over. Right after I thanked him for our dance, I was topped on the shoulder again. I turned to see another young man about my age.

"Good day, Miss Swann," he said, his hazel eyes twinkling. "I am Jacob Johnson, but you may call me Jake. I was wondering if you would like to dance."

"That sounds nice," I replied, interested in how formal he was. "Thank you, John." John, who was still standing there, nodded and walked away and I began dancing with Jake, who was more talkative.

"So Elizabeth is getting married," he said.

"Yes."

"How does that make you feel?"

"Fine."

"That is all?"

"I'm happy for her. She is marrying a great man."

"Yes. Will is something of a second cousin of mine through my mother or something. I had never met him before. Pity," he said, shaking his head.

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Is there someone in your life?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"How about you?" I asked. "Do you have someone?"

"No, actually I don't." He looked away. "Not yet anyway," I heard him murmur.

"I'm sure you'll find someone," I replied.

He looked back at me and smiled. "I'm sure I will."

That was how we ended our dance, as a somewhat older man cut in.

"Excuse me, but may I cut in?" he asked as he tapped Jake on the shoulder. Jake stepped away, so I was dancing with a stranger yet again. "Pardon me," he said. "I haven't introduced myself. My name, Miss Swann, is Jeremy Jacobi. It is a pleasure."

"Thank you," was all I managed to say. The man could be considered handsome, I suppose. He was well dressed, and appeared to be somewhat wealthy, judging by the rings on his fingers. His eyes were a very deep brown, as was his hair. And he was polite. But he reminded me too much of Commodore--James. Luckily the dance was soon over. I finally sat down, but was up again in no time.

"Miss Swann," a boy of about fifteen approached me.

"Yes?"

"Would you help me?" he asked shyly.

"What do you need help with?"

"My friends made a bet that you wouldn't dance with me. I was hoping you would help me prove them wrong."

"What do I get out of it?"

"A good laugh."

"Alright," I agreed, for no reason other than I found it interesting that it was a bet. "What is your name?"

"Justin Jeremiah."

We began dancing, but as he had never danced before, he kept counting and stepping on my toes. Luckily the song was short. As soon as it ended, laughter erupted in the room, as five boys came in with powdered faces and rouge, then they burst into song. It was quite comical, especially when they gave Justin his money.

"That was noble of you," a man said from behind me.

"Thank you," I replied, facing him.

"Judah Justine," he introduced himself. "Care to dance?"

I nodded, afraid I would scream out of frustration if I opened my mouth. Jack was not there yet, and I was getting tired of dancing. Judah didn't say very much, as he was busy humming with the orchestra.

I was only attacked by one more man who wanted a dance, and it was jittery, jumpy, Jay Jude. The whole time we were together he was chattering away and looking around nervously.

By the time that dance was over, I wanted out. So I went to my room. I never did see Jack though. I sat on my bed and took off my shoes, waiting for that familiar coo, but none ever came.

Eventually the party died down-the last person to leave was the groom. And he left alone, as I was informed by Jesse. I supposed Jack had decided to stay and sleep. As Jesse helped me undress, I couldn't help but have an odd feeling about that night, and why so many men danced with me. Once I was changed, Jesse left. And Elizabeth came in.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Father told me not to tell you. He wanted to surprise you," I replied, getting into bed.

She nodded. "Why the sad face?"

"Jack didn't come."

"I noticed," she replied. "He probably wanted rest is all."

"I hope that is it."

"I saw you dancing with several young men."

I shrugged. "They wouldn't leave me alone."

"Lily," she began, "I'm not sure how to say this," she paused. "I think those were men father wants to be your suitors."

"What!"

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think it is possible. See, he was looking at suitors for me, the main one being James, but he had a whole group lined up. Will was never one of them. I think maybe because you came in alone, he decided for you to meet your potential suitors. He probably assumes that you are through with Jack. I don't know."

"It was odd," I agreed.

"I should go to bed."

"Yes," I agreed. "You don't want to be sleepy at your own wedding."

She smiled before exiting my room.

After a heavy sigh, I blew out my candle, and fell asleep.

* * *

_A/N: I hope things were clear in this chapter. I tried. If you have questions, I will answer them to the best of my ability, and fix any errors (if any)._

_OK. The big question is what do you think of the character Jake? As in, good guy/bad guy?Would you mind seeing more of him? That type of thing. The rest of the story could possibly depend on this one detail. I have some things planned out, but I would like reader input on this. _

_I request that in your review(s) you add the name of a woman. It could be a name you hate, a name you like, it doesn't matter to me...I'm just drawing a blank and would like to see what your suggestions are. You see, it is rather important that this woman in about two chapters time gets a name, because at the moment she is just a blank line on the page._

_Please help me out. I think I'm losing brain cells from so much school work :( Really._

_Norma Jean:I hope you enjoyed this chapter of dancing. And thanks for the luck :)_

_Charlotte Norrington: Never fear, the Commodore is near..._

_CaptainDuckula: Yay! I tried to update soon. You understand. ;)_

_anotherblastedromantic: I am thoroughly interested in your thoughts on this chapter. I hope you liked it. Oh, and there is __another dancing scene, and it kind of goes with this..._

_sirladyknight: The wedding is next! I'm so excited! My computer is better, but now I have schoolwork. Oh well..._

_Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover: Hello :) I hope you liked this chapter._

_Thank you all so much! _


	12. Chapter 12: The Wedding

_A/N: Okay, this came out sooner than I thought it would, but only because it was short. Alas, there is no Jack in this chapter, but it is necessary to the plot :)._

_Disclaimer: Shh...nobody sees. Okay, okay, POTC isn't mine!_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 12: The Wedding_

"Lily!"

"Lizzie!" I snapped. I had been asleep, as it _was_ still dark.

"Lily, wake _up_!"

I didn't move. I heard the curtains being opened and chuckled lightly to myself when she realized it was still dark and therefore she couldn't wake me with the sun. "Go back to bed, Elizabeth," I said as I snuggled back into my warm bed. "We have plenty of time."

"Okay." I heard her sigh as she left my room.

A few hours later I woke up to warm sunlight on my face, courtesy of the still open curtains. My robe was within reach so I pulled it on and went out in search of my sister's domain. One hallway and four doors later I found it. She was sleeping peacefully in her bed, so I decided to give her the same treatment I had endured a few hours prior. I opened the curtains.

"Elizabeth!"

"Lily!" she whined as she put a pillow over her head.

"Come on, Lizzie. It's your wedding day!"

The pillow flew in my direction as she bolted upright, a huge smile resting on her lips.

"I know!"

"Come on!"

She practically leaped out of bed. "Oh, Estrella! I'm ready!" Estrella, her maid, came in. Jesse and another girl were carrying Elizabeth's dress and veil. We all helped her into her gown, of course, after we laced up her corset. The dress went on and then they put her hair up.

"Lily, can you go check on Will? Please?"

"Oh dear! Lil! You aren't dressed!" Jesse cried. She led me from Elizabeth's room and to my own. She pulled out the garment that Elizabeth had chosen for me to wear. After putting on my corset (gasp!) and dress on, Jesse put my hair in a bun and I jumped into a carriage and hurried to Will's.

"Lil! How nice to see you again!" Will greeted me at his door after three knocks.

"Oh Will! Do you need help?" I asked as I entered.

"Uhm…" he trailed off.

"Well, first off, your pants are on backwards," I explained.

He paled. "Oh, right. I'll just fix that." He went into his room and came out again with his pants on correctly.

I smiled. "I'll fix your shirt." He had it buttoned all wrong. "Will, are you nervous?"

"Me? Nervous?" he cleared his throat. "No!" He smiled, but I remained unconvinced.

"And now we can put your jacket on." I helped him into his jacket and buttoned it for him. "Don't be nervous, Will. It's only Elizabeth."

"I know," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"She's a lucky girl."

"Thanks."

We parted and I looked him over once more. "Shall we go?"

"Let me lace these first," he pulled up a pant leg to reveal an untied boot. He laced them quickly and I led him outside.

"Where do we go from here?" I asked.

"The fort, I suppose."

I led him to the carriage and told my driver where to go.

Will opened the door for me. "You came in a carriage?"

"We can't go through town like this, can we?"

"I suppose not," he smiled at the image.

We climbed in and soon arrived at the fort. A few guests were already there, but not enough to start the wedding. I went back to find Elizabeth.

"He's at the fort now."

"Great."

"You're stunning, Elizabeth," I told her as she stood before me in her mother's gown and veil.

"Jesse, can you curl her hair?" was all that she replied.

"Yes, Miss."

Jesse curled my hair into elegant ringlets. Soon we were traveling by carriage to the fort. More guests had arrived by then and were waiting. Elizabeth was in Commodore N-er-James's office with father, so I went to find Will. At this time he seemed a little more relaxed. I told him Elizabeth was there, and he smiled. As I was about to leave him, he caught my arm.

"Lil, thanks for earlier," he smiled.

"No problem," I replied.

"He isn't here yet," he told me. I instantly knew who he was speaking of.

"Thanks Will."

Moments later it was decided that there was a sufficient amount of guests, and the ceremony began. Father looked ready to cry as he ushered me down the aisle, even though I was already following Elizabeth's nine other bridesmaids. As I walked down the aisle I looked next to Will, only to find that Jack was not there. As I stood in my spot I scanned the audience; still no sign of Jack. Soon it was time for Elizabeth and father to walk down the aisle. Everyone stood in honor of the bride as she made her way to the groom. Father began the traditional monologue and soon the 'I do's' and vows were recited. As the couple shared their first kiss as husband and wife I got an odd feeling in my stomach.

It was time for the reception at the mansion. Father escorted me home. The whole way home I kept a sharp eye out for my beloved pirate. At home I waited around the door for a time before deciding to settle down at a table to wait. I wasn't there long when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I spun around, a smile on my face...

* * *

_A/N: Short but necessary. Good news though...next chapter is longer. Because I've been busy with school stuff and homework I haven't been able to write new chapters, but I think I have a couple up my sleeve, they just need to be typed. _

_**Important**: I'm still looking for names to be used in the next chapter. It won't be posted until I find a name for this new important character. _Very_ important character. If you have any suggestions just stick it in your review (if I use it I'll give you credit somewhere in the chapter). Thanx!_

_chaos spirit: Hey! Welcome and thanks! I'm glad you like it :)_

_Charlotte Norrington: I don't mind. I like the Commodore even if he is...different in this story. You're doing the Nutcracker? That's awesome! My bestest friend is Curly in Oklahoma! which is our school's musical this year. I totally understand hectic scheduling, as I was a part of Gypsy last year._

_Norma Jean: Thank you!_

_anotherblastedromantic: Heehee...I'm glad you liked the dancing! It was fun for me to write. Never fear..._

_CaptainDuckula: I savvy!_

_moonstonecat: Hey! I thought that was funny too :)_

_Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover: I loved your review! Funny -) _

_On the subject of suitors: I had a method to my madness...really I did. I'm sorry if that was really hard to read. You probably will only see a couple of them again...possibly. I've not decided yet. I was just in a really weird mood when I wrote it. It was even hard for me to keep them straight ;). Now where is Jack..._


End file.
